Bewitched, Bothered & Hogwarts? REPOST
by vixen519
Summary: The Scoobies one day get a visit from an owl and it changes their lives drastically. ABANDONED
1. Prologue

_**BEWITCHED, BOTHERED AND...HOGWARTS?**_

**DEDICATION**: This story is dedicated to Kit-Kat and Kerbs that help me write this. (_Well... They told me what I was missing._)

**PAIRINGS**: (_These may change._) Willow/ Snape , Buffy/Angel, Xander/Anya, Harry/Ginny, & Ron/Hermione

**OTHER**: Spike did not get a soul when he left at the end of season 6, Angel was only in the ocean for 1 month (_so everything has been increased_), the scoobies don't know that Spike tried to do what he did to Buffy, Spike didn't go back to Sunnydale and Cordelia is already evil so Faith and such has already been coming to happen

**SETTING**: The 5th HP book , 7th season 4 BTVS, and 4th for Angel

**SUMMARY**: Willow, Buffy, Xander, and Anya are all asked to teach at a place called Hogwarts. Little do they know Angel has been asked to teach there as well. What is going to happen for the Scoobies and what will He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named do about them?

**CYA STATEMENT**: The Buffy-verse belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. J.K Rowling owns anything HP-wise. The unfamiliar things such as a spell or to I came up with so don't take them unless you ask me first. Got it? Good.

* * *

_Prologue_

It was a some-what normal day for the young slayerettes.

Anya was still trying to get revenge on dear Xander for leaving her at the altar on that March day. Willow, having just returned from England, was still very depressed over Tara's very traumatic death. And Buffy was yet again job hunting since her job at the Doublemeat Palace was non-existent since one of the trainees Kristen started a fire in which lead to the result of the place being burnt down.

At the moment, they were all over at Buffy's much-need-of-a-clean house and making a very bad attempt of cheering up from their very crappy lives, "Xander if you don't get on your side of the couch I'll-"

"Oh shut up Anya, you can't do anything to him because of the whole person-has-to-make-a-wish first!" Willow moaned at her, while at the same time wondering what the newly turned again demon would do to him _THIS_ time.

The two had gone over their boundary ends of the couch and now where at each other's throats,** yet** again. It was probably the fifth time that week and it was only Tuesday. However, what would one expect when ex-lovers were in the same house together?

Getting out of the way of the zeppo and the demon, Willow started a conversation with Buffy so they both didn't have to listen to the rather annoying fighting. "Buffy, did you feel this way when you lost Angel?" They were tremendously cautious of this because it was still a sore subject for Buffy to talk about. Especially since Xander had gone to LA after Willow's evil spree and found out everything from since they had last talked to the LA group. This meant Buffy knew about the whole Darla and Connor thing. Also when she had started to recover from that knowledge her father had cruelly taken Dawn away from her custody after he found out her Mom was deceased and Buffy was without a "proper job" as he had put it. Now only Willow lived in the house with her now while Xander and Anya lived on their in separate places in town.

"Well... It actually depends on whether or not it had been one of the days we used to see each other you know? 'Cause remember how him and me had a little schedule and everything? Even though Sundays were is a day off that was the only day it didn't burn to breathe. Now the rest of the week was like pure hell. It took me a long time to heal, but I did and I'm stronger for it."

Before Willow could respond to her odd ramble of how weird that all sounded, a crazy-looking shaded owl flew into the living room and it started attacking them it seemed. It took a couple minutes to get the bird to let go of the papers.

"Ha! I mock you. I got whatever this is so take that you devil-like bird." Buffy said triumphantly.

Each letter had their own names on it in cursive, green ink and the paper looked as if was about to tear because it was so old and yellow looking. They all soon discovered it was from this place called Hogwarts. Giles had said that's where he was while he had been in England but only knew the principal guy.

"Assistant teacher for...POTIONS? Well gosh that kinda sounds like chemistry all over again, I wonder if there will be anybody I have to like quote un quote "mate with" because of smartness or whatever…"

"Defense against the Dark Arts? Wow... I just can't figure what I am... co-teaching? Wonder who the unlucky person is? What about y'all?"

"Oh that's super cool Buffy! I got Care of Magical Creatures…mortals make no sense to me!"

"Charms, why'd I get the lame one?! I'll trade ya Buffster"

They all looked at each other more or less shocked about the newly acquired information. Buffy, finally after a couple of seconds went to phone Giles, the only person who could possibly explain this. She didn't care if it was about midnight over there in England.

Buffy hung up the sparkly green dial phone as she finished her conversation with a very tired Giles, then headed back into the living room where the rest of them waited to hear what their 'father' had said, "Well, we have a flight to London on Friday that Giles has paid for, he's gonna explain everything to y'all there, we are to meet him at the airport" The four of them looked at each other for a few seconds, each with a huge grin on their face, before rushing to their own rooms to start packing.

_-Meanwhile-_

"So you're just gonna move to Hogwarts now? What will you be teaching exactly again?" Lorne questioned Angel. Angel had just gotten the letter after seeing Cordelia and Connor doing the sex thing and Lorne was concerned that Angel may be taking this as a chance to get away from it all to **not** talk about it.

"Yes, I'm going to go co-teach some class called Defense against the Dark arts, like the letter said. Besides I owe Dumbledore a favor after something I did as Angelus in 1800's so this is defiantly something I want and NEED to do"

"Ok, soul-boy but you be careful over there now. Don't want to go making any of their law firms angry or something." Angel had already packed and would be leaving for a flight that was sun-protected. "Good-bye Lorne. It's been great working with you." They did the hug thing and the soul-reader watched as Angel left L.A.

By the time Angel got into a rainy London, it was already night time there because of the time zone difference. He was rather surprised to see a rather large man holding up a sign with his name on it. Carefully he approached him, presented himself and the man spoke.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid, the keeper of keys at Hogwarts. I'll be taking you to the school and showing you around." Before Angel could ask where the car was, the portkey had been activated and they both landed in an empty street. "Sorry for the lack of warning there. This place here is Hogsmeade, the village next to Hogwarts. The students and staff come here once a month or so to get a butterbeer, prank supplies, and school supplies."

Angel took a look around the place and noticed it had a Renaissance thing going for the place. The only thing that proved that he hadn't gone backwards in time was the items in the windows of all the stores. From the look on Angel's face you would have thought he was a boy on Christmas day. He felt as if he was human again looking at the entire street as it reminded him of home.

"Come on now, we still have to show you the school and that is a walk to make". They made their way out of the village and saw a horseless carriage waiting for them after ten minutes of walking. They got in said carriage and awhile later it stopped and they got out in front of the lake at the school, which looked amazing. It was lit up by the night sky with all the stars shinning over and a full moon glistening onto the lake.

"Get in the boat and I am a warning you now just because it looks normal doesn't mean it is". With that they where both sitting down the boat started rowing by its self and Angel was in awe of it all. The fascination of all this to Angel finally kicked in when he caught sight of the grounds.

"Welcome to Hogwarts"

_-Back to the Scoobies-_

"This will be the last time any of us see the Hellmouth for awhile, weird isn't it? I wonder who will protect it now?" Buffy said to the others while they waited for the plane to land. Giles had gotten them a private plane as he had cashed in on some inheritance he received recently, so they could say whatever without freaking other people out on the plane.

"The new slayer probably and her watcher most likely, especially since Giles and you are on another continent now!" Xander stated and nudged her jokingly.

They were all very tired now because they had to carry out their own luggage to the cars, then all the way to the plane once they had finally gotten past pesky security. The flight had now been flying for a good couple of hours. Willow and Anya had been asleep for most of the flight while Xander was halfway asleep. Buffy couldn't rest at all because she felt awkward about something.

_'Now I guess I'll know what it feels like to be on the other side of the world from the people you love. But will I be able to stand it?'_ She shook her head in protest to her thoughts. There was no way she should have feelings for him after all that time and learning what she had just recently. She still had more information to learn yet.

A couple of hours later and they were dropped of in Hogsmeade somehow. They got welcomed by the creepiest woman they had seen in their lives. And that was saying something. "Hello my dears, I foresaw that you four would be arriving at this location and decided the fates wanted me to welcome you. It seems that you three are going to be well but... Oh my poor you, you wont live much longer." Buffy realized the old bat was talking to her and just ignored the comment.

"Um... That's nice. Can we, like, I don't know, possibly go to the school now because we have had a long flight and need our rest." Anya handled with ease but did not show that her patience had been growing thin. The lady then nodded and introduced herself as Professor Trelawney. Or as the four mentally dubbed her right then 'the-loony-bat-from-hell'. They were taken the long way around to the school in the carriages, but got an excellent view of the school as they were dropped off. Luckily the ride had not been with Trelawney because she was need elsewhere or something. They honestly couldn't care any less about the nut-ball who welcomed them.

While the gang made their way to the Great Hall, Buffy had her spider sense go off. She did not know that just in the hall Angel there waiting to find out who the new professors were.


	2. 1: Mini reunion

_**Chappie 1: Introductions & a lil reunion**_

As Angel sat in the Great Hall an almost forgotten feeling came to him. _'No it can't be, can it?_' He was in conversation with Severus Snape when he got it and then he got his Buffy face. Snape noticed suddenly the look and then a dark feeling in him "Albus I believe something bad is approaching". Dumbledore was next to them and the well-aged professor knew that the four new teachers were about to enter so he just got that weird twinkle in his eye. Then Buffy, Anya, Xander, & Willow entered the massive hall.

_Buffy's POV_

Anya & Xander had just made a truce by the time we got into the school. I had many thoughts as we all made our way to the Great Hall. _'I wonder if the other professors will like me. Or what if the kids on the first day don't see my authority because of how young and short I am?'_ Also I had just finally convinced myself that my spider sense was going off because of all the magic and then I see **HIM** here. My thoughts had actually stopped at the site of him there talking to a serious Goth looking dude. Xander was the first to move of the four of us towards Angel, and he actually hugged him! This shocked me because I remember how Xander hated him back in the High School days. "Angel how is it going? So I guess your gonna be a teacher here as well. I am going to be Co-teaching magical something, what about you?" Me, Willow and Anya looked at Xander like he was demon possessed or something but he didn't notice. Then I noticed Willow & Anya had been looking at the Goth teacher near Angel. The guy seems very much into his black look, like Angel had before discovering there were marvelous clothes with color. I suddenly began realize that my breath is uneven. I suddenly began falling and heard someone yell my name before I fell into blackness.

_Angel's POV_

Buffy looks as beautiful as I remember but she seems terrified about something I can't quite seem to place my finger on. I can hear that her breath is uneven and she is going to pass out if she continues doing that, then again if I told her such she would tell me I was over re-acting about what was going on and that she was in fact fine. Within a few seconds she does and I run over to her, pick her up and ask "So where do you take people when this happens?"

_Normal P.O.V_

Every professor that knew about what / how Buffy was shocked to see that she had passed out by just seeing Angel. Dumbledore knew what he was doing though when he paired the two champions together for Defense against the Dark Arts. They were very much needed to protecting Hogwarts along with Anya, Willow, & Xander. Yes, indeed Voldemort was back in power but the five new professors could help greatly by stopping him overcome the school.

They were all _(the scoobies, Dumbledore & some others_) now in the Hospital Wing while the nurse got some potion for Buffy. "Xander to answer your question I will be CO-teaching Defense against the Dark Arts." Angel finally answered after the long silence. Willow & Anya just look at each other and burst out laughing. Xander forgot that that was the class Buffy would be doing as well. "WHAT IN RANDY'S NAME IS SOOO FUNNY?" he yells after a minute of them laughing. "It's just... That's what ...Buffy...teaching" was all the 2 could get out but Xander & Angel got the message. "What in hell did I do to deserve this? Did I piss the PTB off again some how? I mean wasn't it enough that Cordelia loves my SON, then I see them having sex during a reign of fire!" He yelled rather out of character, but then again they had not seen him for a few years.

After the outburst they just stared at him, even Buffy who had finally come around. "If you don't want to be here then fine, leave. But if I recall correctly that's what you do best, no? I know that you're going through pain because I've been told EVERYTHING; you'd be surprised what vampires will tell you when there lives are involved really. So as I was once told 'spank your inner moppet & embrace the pain'. Everyone has to deal with shit like that every now & then so just shut up about it!" Buffy yells at him while Anya's demon face comes on. Angel took one last look around the room before retreating to his room. Xander follows him within seconds. "Buffy, need we remind you that we have to get along with the other professors or at least act like we do?" Anya questions her jokingly to calm her down. Then Madam Pomfrey gave Buffy a potion and she was out like a lamp again.

**In the Meantime**

Xander had just finished apologizing for Buffy and started filling in Angel on the past year for him "It ends up we pulled Buffy out of heaven. Willow & Tara broke-up because Will was becoming too addicted to dark magic. Amy's no longer a rat, oh you know that crazy witch who wanted Buffy to be a mouse while you were Angelus! Buffy & Spike had secretly been boinking each other for months after she came back from heaven –which was SO awkward finding out! I made the mistake of leaving Anya at the altar (_hence the demon face_). Willow & Tara finally hooked back up after months apart, and then a guy shot Tara & Buffy named Warren. So Tara's now resides in the Sunnydale cemetery. Willow went over the deep end & tried to end the world, like more psycho-y then you did, sorry for the continued reference Angel. Dawn had to move in with her dad because Buffy loss custody, Spike left town and nobody has heard nor seen him since".

Angel was gaping at the brunette man by the time he was done and it started to sink in. The first thing that did however was the fact that his young vampire he had raised practically touched Buffy in that way. The way that he had once long ago oh so preciously. True they had broken up many years ago but she had _HIS_ mark upon her still, which reminded him he needed to beat up Riley badly whenever he got drunk next time. Yea this so far was turning out to be a very interesting time in good ole, tea-drinking England.

** Dream **_**-2 days after the arrival**_

Buffy was walking around the Gryffindor Common Room when she saw a young teenage boy who seemed about 16 with black hair and bright green eyes. He had black wire-frame glasses and was extremely lean for his height. His eyes showed that he had been through more then it seemed "Um, hi, I'm Buffy Summers, and you are?"

The boy did not answer because his attention looked very distracted and had a terrified look upon his face. She too then looked behind her and saw two faces that she thought she would not see for a very long time: Spike and Drusilla! They were standing there along with some severely pale dude with vivid-red eyes in dark robes "Ah the slayer has finally joined our little get together now. I am Lord Voldemort. Now you need to no longer worry. -"

"Actually it seems I _do_ need to worry because you guys don't look like y'all just came here for a grand ole tea party". Buffy made her way to protect the boy and at that moment she did, her hand touched his narrow scar. She then woke up breathing very hard wondering what the heck the dream was about and how real it really was.

Meanwhile all the way in the Burrow, the Weasley's home Harry Potter awoke and noticed his scar was glowing in a odd lime glow he had never seen it do before.

* * *

hope y'all like. review, the little blue button and tell me how it is :D

_Vixen519_


	3. 2: Letters

**Chapter 2: Letters & Story time**

_Next Morning_

Buffy decided to take a walk around the squid-infested-lake the next morning to try to clear her mind so she could figure out what her dream meant. The blonde had already figured that she couldn't go to that loony bin that had picked them up from the plane because she would just say 'Oh dear this means DEATH'. She was to busy focusing on her thoughts to notice somebody come up behind her

"Buffy are you OK?" Buffy jumped up really high from her resting spot and turned around to see who it was: Angel. IN the sun "What are you doing out here? And aren't you supposed to be able to fit in an ash-tray now because of the super-shiny sun?" Buffy slightly rambled. Angel realized then that he hadn't explained earlier his situation and what all he would be able to while working there at the very magical school

"Professor Snape gave me a potion so I could be outside during daylight. Now what is wrong? You're doing the pace you do when something is up, and do NOT deny it Buffy! You did that pace when we faced those assassins Spike sent your junior year of High School". Buffy then explained what she dreamt and how it had Dru and Spike in it. There were times he looked as if he was going to say something but never did until she was done. When she did she felt a little better that she had told someone about its oddity.

"You need to tell Dumbledore about this too. Last time I saw Dru was right before your mom's funeral. She's crazier then ever & you said she has Spike with her in the dream. Those two together in anything always equal trouble." Buffy said nothing to him but instead began her long walk to Dumbledore's office.

**- His office **

Albus had just finished reading Harry's letter to him. He was shocked to see what was in the letter

_-Professor-_

_Last night I had a dream with Voldemort in it. With him were two vampires, from the looks of their faces. One was a Malfoy-ish blonde & seemed athletic and FAR into leather. The other a brunette and held a doll that was creepy looking. But next to me was a person who called herself Bunny Summers? IS she real /good/ on our side? Voldemort called her layer or something. I must go now before the others wake and begin to panic about me having dreams again._

_-Harry Potter-_

_Ps- she touched my scar and it was glowing a lime light when I woke!_

There were many things to wonder about now. Harry dreamed of Ms. Summers who was soon to be his brand new DADA professor. Harry and his odd connections with that positioned teacher every year it seemed he pondered.

Suddenly Buffy burst in with no happy face "Professor I had a dream about some dude named Lord Volition-". Cutting her off he says" Voldemort you mean? I know of the dream because the boy who was in it is Harry Potter."

Buffy was shocked to discover this. "He will be arriving to school earlier then the other students along with Hermione Granger, the Weasley's & Sirius Black. Don't tell Severus of Sirius though. They don't exactly get along well, very much like how your Xander and Angel did in your younger years. Yes they informed me of that time"

"When" the blonde wondered. "The Hogwarts Express would usually drop them off but seeing as does not seem acceptable or likely to protect them as few as there are of them, we will be using the same means of how Angel got here. It's called a portkey and will transport them onto the grounds in two days" she nodded her head and left.

**- Meanwhile -**

Willow was getting very aggravated with one Severus Snape. He was very cranky like and kept making her do the same damn potion over because it wasn't the right amount or she was pouring it into the wrong cauldron.

"Start it over Rosenburg. And please do get it right this time. Honestly if you were a student your house would be in negative points by now". Then Willow had finally had it but she had to resist the urge to flick him off "Oh back off Snape! Gosh could you possibly get ANY crankier?" Then Snape's nostrils flared at this remark "Look here little girl, don't take it out on me that you can't do a simple potion like this! I don't know why YOU of all people got asked to teach here? Oh wait, I know why: because you're a rank amateur and need a baby-sitter!" Those words echoed throughout the room and haunted Willow from a fight she had had from before. For a few seconds she stood there while tears formed and then made their way down her sad face. Snape then realized his mistake and was about to apologize when she quickly walked out of the classroom.

The young Wicca was half way down to the Great Hall when she saw Angel. She looked at him and studied his pale dead features. He had the ever-famous 'Buffy face' on. From the look of things they had already had another confrontation. Before she could say his name a hand covered her mouth and quickly pulled her into a room. She wormed herself out of the person's grasp to realize it was the Potions teacher. It didn't take Severus long to realize that her face was tear-streaked now but was showing much anger.

"What? Thought of another put down to make me feel more worse or something Sergeant Cranky?" He tried so hard not laugh but then realized the 'lovely' name she gave him and pinned her against the wall. "Listen, I am sorry OK but must you be so tiring? I don't know weather to poison you or-". They both stood in that position for quite some time silent. Barely an inch away from each other's face while other parts of their bodies weren't. Suddenly realizing the, rather interesting sight they must be in, they jumped away from each other. As if electrocuted by a stray wire from a cord. "Whatever". With that Willow stormed off and Snape headed to the safety of his chambers: which were on the other side of the school from hers.

**-At lunch the next day-**

It didn't take the other professors long to notice that something had happened. The tension could have been cut with a knife. Buffy & Willow were sitting at the far end of the Staff table, Xander at the opposite side of them & Angel sitting there gloomily.

Then the tension broke when they all heard somebody trying to get through the doors of the Great Hall. Everyone that was supposed to be there was there and nobody was supposed to arrive till the next day.

"Harry just move, we'll pick the lock -muggle way. I just hope it works because I'm starved." Fred Weasley said behind the doorway. Willow calmly got up ran to the door and opened the door then to see quite a group in front of her. Buffy took a look around the group and saw Harry right in front of her.

"Why hello! Where have you been all my rule breaking life" George says to the blonde slayer. "Mr. Weasley I would curb that if I were you. Those two ladies in front of you are new professors." Dumbledore explained.

"No way! They couldn't be more than 19 years old, can they?" Harry questions.

"Awww how flattering for Buffy, lets hope she doesn't pull a 'James and Miss Newman' type of deal." Everyone turned and looked at Anya with weird looks while the scoobies glared. While she was speaking she made her way down to them and whispered into Buffy's ear "Can I please scare them?"

"All right, but only once". Then Anya put on her vengeance look that caused the young Gryffindor's to jump.

Then they introduced one another when Buffy says "Um not to be mean or anything but, weren't y'all supposed to get here...tomorrow?". "We aren't patient" Hermione explained. Willow then realized that this was her chance to get away from Snape "Well Buffy & I will walk you guys down your common room and we can get to know each other better. Except we won't make you guys that thing where you have to do an essay on your life up till know." Willow babbled. The young Gryffindor's just smiled & nodded. The group the way to C.R while Xander joined them.

**C.R. (Common Room) **

"OK Um I'm Buffy Summers, the DADA professor. Also I'm a vampire Slayer. Not married, having to adjust to the fact that the first guy I EVER loved is now my Co-teacher."

Everyone was going around saying who they were and a fact about themselves or how they knew the others. They couldn't think of any other ice-breakers.

"The guy you first loved was Professor O'Connors? He's such a hottie" Ginny said. Buffy muttered something but nobody heard what she said.

They all talked until midnight when Angel came in with a not so happy puppy look upon his face. "Buffy, you're supposed to be patrolling and NOT goofing off". His eyes flashed yellow as he growled it out. "OMG back off! I can patrol tomorrow night. Now go away before I do something neither of us will like" Buffy said as she pulled out her stake to prove she was far beyond kidding.

George jumped up to stop the fight forming "Come on! Break it up, make peace or I'll pull out a prank war on you". Buffy just flicked off Angel and turned around back to face the group. Apparently that was a BIG mistake. He goes up behind her & throws her over his shoulder! Buffy tries for awhile to get out of that position but fails. Nobody else dared to tell their new Professor, let alone the DADA vampire, to put her down.

He took her all the way to the forest. He put her down finally and before Angel could speak a word to his favorite blonde that stood before him he noticed she had tears coming down her face. 'Why would she be crying?' he wondered. "Don't do that to me Angel. Don't screw with my emotions because I don't think I can deal with the remains of us right now." While she spoke her voice was calm yet wavered because she was still crying a little bit."

"You must have been really hurt that your precious Spike left you huh? Loved him, did you? It's rather funny once you think about it, I left so you could have the **normal **thing but instead you got him. I hope you two have the happy ending we didn't." Angel stated bitterly, then walked off leaving her in shock.

"Um Professor Summers are you going to be all right?" She turned around to see Snape: the creepy-dude Willow has to work with." I don't know" Buffy then ran into his arms and sobbed. This shocked both. _'How could this small girl have to deal with so much pain? It's going to get herself killed'_. "I have died twice in order to help the world but they keep screwing me over. When are they ever gonna stop? The man I love believes I love William the Bloody! Gosh I wish that everything would go back to nice like it was when I was dead." She was gonna say more but he covered her mouth with his hand. "NO! I will not let you get all depressing so come with me".

She followed him to a classroom full of cauldrons in which Buffy assumed that it was his & Willows. Buffy was silent while he made the potion. He gave it to her as soon as he finished it and informed her that she needed to drink it before bed that evening. She took it to her room and drank it. Little did she know was that she would NOT be waking the next couple of days. What the slayer did not realize though was when Snape was running out of the Potions Chambers, his hair turned blonde and was really Lucius Malfoy!

* * *

will post the next one asap. Am doing a re-write of the last chapters currently and hope y'all like it :D

_Vixen519_


	4. 3: Happenings & Chat Rooms

**Chapter 3: Happenings, accusations & chat rooms?**

12 hours. That was how long it had been since anyone had contact of any kind with the, sometimes runaway blonde slayer.

Xander, Willow, Harry, Ron, Hermione & the Weasley twins all believed it had been Angel's fault that she was missing since what had occurred in the Common Room. Ginny had a small hope that she had gotten away from the swoon-worthy new Professor but was attacked by Peeves and was stuck in lord knows where. Snape had a feeling it had been his faults because some of his potions material had been locked up in his room were now missing as well. So breakfast at the moment was not the most peaceful, quiet thing since everyone was yelling at the other.

"Ah screw this I am just gonna go up to her room and check!" Willow finally yelled after getting into a fight with Snape_, again_. When she got inside Buffy's room though what she saw gave her mega-Wiggins. Buffy was in the state of shock, except puffy eyes now, as she'd been when Glory has taken Dawn those years ago. Then Willow did the only thing she could think of at the current moment to get any help: scream at the top of her lungs!

Back at the Great Hall everyone looked at each other when they heard Willow. Then Snape, Angel, Xander, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Anya, Weasley twins & Dumbledore ran into the direction of Willow's scream. When they got there they saw Willow standing in the doorway crying with her face facing downwards

"Willow, what is it? You're starting to freak me out." Xander said, she then looked upward and everyone gasped. Her eyes were black "Remember what Buffy was like when she was in that type of coma thing when Glory took Dawn, well she got back in it." Angel was the first to run into her room. Her hair was messed up and knotty. Her peasant top she had been wearing the previous day was hanging on one shoulder but not exposing anything. Her eyes, which were usually beautiful, were now red, puffy and wet. 'Oh my gosh did I do this to her? I really am a monster' he thought, which was one of his usual thoughts around her if Angelus was not trying to get in a word.

"Will, you have to do what you did last time-" Xander said but Willow cut him off angrily. "NO! I can't! Or did you forget what happened only 3 freaking months ago? If I do, I can never come back." Snape looked at her face as she spoke and realized that she had tangoed big time with black magic. Then Albus spoke up after it was silent for a while and gravely said "Then we will take her to the hospital wing and let her wake up on her own". Angel then picked her up into his arms as if trying not to break a china doll.

The next couple of days were rough on all of them. Willow & Xander told the young Gryffindor's everything that they had been through since they have meet Buffy. Angel only stayed next to Buffy's bed & seemed to be getting weaker by the days. It had been 4 days now since they discovered her. Little did they know Voldemort had made Malfoy make the potion for her. So of course at the moment the death eaters and he were having a hootenanny. Snape knew this and was working alongside with Willow to fix it. He told Willow about the ingredients and she didn't believe it was his fault for some reason. She knew that as long as he was helping Albus and giving them ingredients she knew to be good, he was a good man to trust.

Hermione was currently doing what she did best, and that was of course: research. The only times she took a break were meals, restroom, showers & sleep. She too had been doing this for days. To be exact, since they found Buffy in her bedroom. Ron & Harry helped her and so did Xander & Anya when the 2 scoobies learned of what they were doing because they couldn't very well find it all by themselves. After all it's better to work together. Finally Hermione let out a squeal that oddly resembled Willows old one when she found the answer. Of course it scared the crap out of them in the freakishly silent library. Ron turned and looked at her weirdly "Um I take that means that you have found something?"

"I did. It's an ancient spell that was last used a long time before Dumbledore was even considered of being born! Anya may have been alive though, but probably when she was a baby. The poison was called Venica, which had meant baddest bad back in the day. The spell to get rid of it is called thahanh. Chinese for peace or something. And before you speak the poison is only used in potions and once it is inside of you, you can go... What did she say? Oh...catatonic. But when you are you see all your most painful memories". As if something clicked in his head Ron sprinted towards Snape's classroom. When they got there they saw Snape freaking out. "Damn it all to bloody hell! That little _rat _of his must of known the slayer was coming to Hogwarts. So he must have sent one of them to screw with all of my ingredients". They heard the potions master ramble/yell.

Hermione was the first to realize he was not alone in the Potions quarters, "We found the cure Willow".

"Then what the hell are we doing just standing here then?" They then all ran as fast as they could to the Hospital Wing. Willow was the first to get there with Snape at her heels and others closely behind him. Angel looked as if he was glued to his spot "Angel we have a cure" he looked up and everyone gasped. His usual look was replaced was a rugged one with crazy eyes, like a drunks, and clothes were dirty. Willow looked around and realized that Dumbledore was there as well. "Well go on, you can perform it". And they all looked around for awhile until they all looked at Hermione. "I can't. It has to be a way more powerful wizard/witch to do it." Then they all looked towards Dumbledore. "I no longer have a wand since my phoenix accidentally sat on it last week and ma currently awaiting a new wand".

Anya was looking around as if thinking harder then she has in her entire life "Um...I think I know who should, Willow. I know your still recovering but somebody can just wish you to normal if things get out of hand or whatever". Willow thought really hard about it for minutes and then gave her answer: yes. She took several deep breaths before telling them all to stand back. Willow then performed the spell and suddenly was no longer in the Hospital Wing but in Buffy's mind.

**Buffy's mind**

The red headed witch entered right when Buffy's parents announced their divorce back in LA. Then it changed to another image that seemed rather recent. Spike was in the bathroom with Buffy while she was getting ready for a shower after what looked to be the fight with Warren in town before he shot Tara. Then something happened she was very un-aware of, Willow was very shocked: Spike attempted to rape Buffy! He was extremely lucky she was on another continent from him right now, otherwise spells would be flying!

After a while he left and then a new image came. When Riley left her in the forest on the helicopter. Willow then decided to come in "Buffy you need to wake up, please!" she said desperately. Realizing her best friend was there; she looked over to her and was crying as she told "I can't Will, I'll be left all alone". It was then when Willow realized the purpose of all the certain flashbacks. All of them were when she was left by the ones she loved or cared for. "Buffy, I promise I won't leave you as long as you don't leave me". That was really what she needed & that was when they both went back.

-**Hospital wing**-

Willow had vanished in front of their eyes over an hour ago. And Buffy looked as if she was going to hell during her sleep. When suddenly Buffy woke up gasping and Willow appeared next to her! Angel immediately hugged the slayer while Willow fell to the ground weak while Snape helped her up a little.

When Willow made eye contact with the group her eyes were black again and she was now crying herself "Why didn't you tell me...I never had a clue". Buffy then looked over at her best friend and told her "Thanks Wills, I guess I just needed somebody to tell. And PLEASE keep some of that stuff private".

"Ah Ms. Summers, welcome back to the world of consciousness. It seems the 'big bad' as you would put it back in Sunnydale, has poisoned you. From what Severus tells me is that some of his supplies are missing and believes one of the death eaters may have tricked you some how by trying to calm you down by appearing as Severus as to fool you" Dumbledore explained.

_Harry's POV_

_'Wow' that was crazy'_. Me, Ron and Hermione were now back in the Common Room after Anya took us there. That was about two hours ago now but still had the craziness in it. "Do you guys fell like making a magical chat room that isn't on a computer, like it but on parchment?" Hermione asked. That proved how incredible bored we are. Ron had been forced to study muggle objects earlier in the summer so he knew what she was talking about. "Sure" Ginny said as she descended down the stairs. I realized how beautiful she looked in the lighting. Now that I had finally gotten over Cho, just to fall for Ginny. By now though probably she was over me, knowing my luck. What's up with the Potters being attracted to redheads?

_Normal_

1 hour later they got the chat up and everyone had gotten a chat name. Sirius & Remus were gonna get in the chat too.

Ron had chosen the name FeReTHaTeR. Hermione was _Book Worm_. Ginny was lil'red. Fred & George had fought over the same name and chose together, Tolietsenders. Harry was 2-famous.

**FeRetHaTeR**: I wonder when Mooney & Padfoot will get on?

Cokedupwerewolf has entered

**Cokedupwerewolf**: hey Harry, it's Remus. So like my name? : P oh Padfoot's gonna be on soon

**2-famous: **nice name. OH the new professors are cool.

**Lil'red**: hi Professor Lupin! Or do I call you something else now that your technically not our Professor anymore?

**Cokedupwerewolf**: Mooney is fine...Ginny? So I suppose Harry told you & who knows how many others everything?

**Tolietsenders**: just all the younger Weasleys grins

**Bookworm**: Hello Mooney! That was the twins and Ginny there.

OH the new Professors are Buffy Summers, Angel O'Connors, Xander Harris, Buffy is **_the_** slayer, Angel is a souled vampire, Anya is a vengeance demon & Willow is that American who tried to end the world back in May.

**Cokedupwerewolf: **what subjects are they going to teach? Or will they co-teach since there are soo many of them?

**2-famous: **Buffy & Angel are taking DADA, surprise_ huh?_ Xander is going to work with Flitwick for some reason, Anya will take Hagrid considering her massive knowledge of creatures slash whatnot & poor Willow has to be stuck with...gasp SNAPE!

SnufflesIsSexy has entered

**ALL**: LMAO!

**SnufflesIsSexy**: I see you all LOVE my name. Amazingly I got all the conversation...well since the beginning of the chat. So Rosenburg got stuck w/Snape. I can't wait for her to make him squirm. She seems like his type, don't ask me why I think so

SIS has left

**Tolietsenders**: well... Um... Yeah

**Lil'red**: I want the two to hook up because then he'll be more concentrated on sex with her and not us screwing up on a potion!

**FeRetHaTeR & Tolietsenders**: GINNY WEASLEY! YOU DONT EVER SEND US THAT DISTURBING IMAGE TO US AGAIN! And since when do YOU say stuff like that?

**Cokedupwerewolf: **from what I hear from Albus (_Professor Dumbledore to you lot_) she got it from her _brothers_

**Lil'red**: guilty as charged... : P

**BookWorm**: don't talk like that Gin, for all of our sakes. What would your mum say?

**Tolietsenders**: yes! What would she say?

L'r has left

**2-famous: **guys back off her! She can say whatever dirty stuff she wants too. Lord knows what else she'll say now because of Anya

2-f has left

**FeRetHaTeR:** you guys don't think he likes her... Do you?

Nobody answered.

* * *

yeah next chapter will be up tomorrow probably. I am editing a LOT with this and my other ficlets :D

_Vixen519_


	5. 4: Apologies, fights and more

**Ch 4: Apologies, fights & more**

When Harry arrived at Ginny's dorm she had already changed into her tight cotton, black sweats and Gryffindor tank top, with her brother Charlie's name on that she wore to Quidditch Practice and made her look absolutely fabulous with the way it hung off one of her shoulders no matter what she did. _'How in bloody hell am I supposed to act normal with her wearing THAT?'_ the boy who lived thought.

"Knock, knock" he finally said after standing there for a minute. Ginny had been surprised, completely lost in her thoughts, so she jumped like a foot and then turned around to see him. _'Oh my lord he looks so nice like that. Standing there, leaning against the doorway with his tie loose and shirt un-buttoned a little bit. OH bad me I shouldn't be thinking these things_'.

They were both rather quiet for awhile until they remembered that they indeed had voices, and could use them too. "Ginny, about what was said in the chat, ignore them. They were just freaked out that you spoke like that with us listening and all. They do still see you as the little girl who just entered Hogwarts".

She looked up at him and realized he was walking towards her, closing the gap between the two of them. "Do you see me as that little girl still Harry?" Ginny could now feel his warm breath upon her neck. "I haven't seen you as that girl for quiet a few months now Ms. Weasley. To be specific, since the end of the 3rd task". The young Weasley turned around to hide her reddening face. She was now facing the window in her room that faced the lake. There was a half moon out and no clouds about. A thought occurred to her that it would be the perfect night to sneak out and go flying in the moonlight, especially with Harry by her side.

"So you...?" She asked, not quite knowing if she was dreaming and the harsh reality would wake her telling her he did not. Harry then went around her so he was blocking the window and could see her blushed face that was darkening by the second, "Yes, I really like you. I know it took me bloody long enough to figure out what was going with my feelings, but I do. I suppose I have had these feelings since I discovered them that day but I was... distracted at the time".

Ginny had tears of happiness in her eyes and looked absolutely gorgeous to Harry, but then again she looked gorgeous even when she was cleaning the attic that summer with dust all over her. He had finally said what she had been waiting to hear since she meet him all those years ago. Giving into a sudden urge Harry had gotten, he bent down toward Ginny and he kissed his red head.

-**Buffy's chambers**-

The blonde was now very exhausted. She had been decorating her rather large room's walls with her possessions. Weapons she had since becoming the slayer, old pictures of loved ones and random magazine pictures she liked. Buffy had been working on this since she had gotten back from the Hospital Wing.

Dumbledore had informed her of something once it was only just the two of the alone that Voldemort was after Harry AND her. The slayer sighed as she thought _'I so hope he doesn't have a stalker-ific crush or something, because that's the VERY last thing I need at the moment_'. As if the PTB had decided to pick on her she sensed Angel coming towards her room.

The unsuspecting vampire was about to knock when she suddenly yelled angrily "Go away! I don't want to talk to you right now. So you can go loose your soul to Cordy for all I care-".

Her hand flew over her mouth before she could add anything else. But it was too late now. The damage had already been done. It hurt Angel she would say something like that to him, something so hurtful. He understood that they had been through a lot but that was uncalled for "Oh really? Well why don't you and Spike go have sex again? Oh, opps ... my bad, I almost forgot you **made** him leave!" The vampire yelled before stomping off. Buffy was leaning against the door with tears flowing down her face.

-**Astronomy Tower**-

It was now the early morning and Willow was sitting underneath the beautiful stars that looked down on her. She had come there to sort out her confusion with her... Situation. _'Why do I feel this way? I shouldn't be doing this yet. I should be all Goth and mourning over Tara. Or should I? I do feel as if I am over it. I mean if I should like somebody that it should NOT be Snape of all the choices. But he does have a nice...NO bad me! Bad me. But oh goddess-_'. Suddenly candlelight fell near the doorway that made Willow jump up from where she had been sitting and turn towards the door.

_'Well, speak of the devil'_, there at the door was Severus Snape himself. If she didn't know any better, he was acting as nervous as a high school boy asking some girl out but had this guilty look with his appearance. His robes that usually were neat were now messy like giving off a sexy look, as if he had come out of one of the broom closets with her, and for once it looked as if his hair had been WASHED!

_'Wow it seems he learned that there is something called shampoo'_ Willow thought. "Um Professor Rosenburg... I... Eh" he managed to get out before his nerves took over again and couldn't speak again. The red head was now getting very interested in what the potions master had to say that was making him so nervous-like now "Yes Professor Snape...". He finally seemed to calm some and rushed to say "Well one can we call each other by first name basis now. After all we are going to be working with each other on a day-to-day basis. And second um...I...err... Sorry". Her slight angry look that she had been wearing upon her face on was now gone. She was shocked that he even knew the word "sorry".

She then strolled over to him and shook his hand "Deal, your forgiven but I'm sorry as well". Severus then got a questioning look on his face that made him look even more attractive and said "Whatever for? You have nothing to apologies for that I'm aware of". Then Willow stepped closer to him so they were incredibly close. Like the last time they had been near each other.

"For this". The Wicca then captured his lips with her own. The kiss, to say, was amazing. At first it was soft and sweet because the dark haired man didn't respond from a huge shock to his system. _'Why in heavens name is she kissing ME of all people? I'm almost old enough to be her father – OH DEAR LORD THAT GILES MAN IS GOING TO MURDER ME! But this is rather nice change of things; I'll worry about her father figure later _' he thought as he finally responded. Her smooth hands crept up his back slowly all the way up to his hair then she played with it. He growled when she did and pulled her even closer to himself. He had her trapped by gripping her hips so she wouldn't be able to run not that she wanted to though. Finally after a lack of oxygen became a major issue they broke the kiss but were still **very much** in one another arms. Severus was now kissing and sucking spots upon her frail neck. Willow couldn't do much besides moan in pleasure. When they realized what time it was, and that Hagrid would possible catch them on the way up to breakfast, they bid each other good night or morning.

-**At breakfast**-

Angel was glaring at Buffy who happened to be three seats down the table from him. He was still very pissed about what had happened the previous night, what with all the yelling and insults. It was not likely there'd be forgiving until one said sorry first and they both knew at this point that was not going too happened. Willow was next Buffy and kinda twitchy like because she was keeping the secret of smoochies.

Willow was wearing a sleeveless jungle green turtleneck. Xander & Anya noticed this because they **knew** Willow didn't wear that shirt unless she had something to hide. Anya, who was next to her, leaned over and asked "So who got ya?" Willow went as red as her hair then before running out of the room to hide. Ron had noticed this and went after her for reasons unknown, much to Hermione's dislike. Harry & Ginny on the other hand didn't have a clue what was going on because they were just staring into each other's eyes. Just loving how the other loved them really.

But they got pulled back into reality when, "HARRY POTTER & GINNY WEASLEY! IF YOU TWO DONT STOP MAKING GOOGLEY EYES AT EACH OTHER IM GONNA HEX YOU INTO A PLACE WHERE YOUR ROBES WILL BE OUTTA STYLE". Everyone turned to the voice that said it to see a grouchy Hermione.

Coming out of her own little world of the Angel-drama; Buffy adds teasingly and kind of cooing at the same time, "Awww, did Harry finally ask out Ginny? "

The two teens went a pale-rose at this remark, but then the twins joined in on the fun "Bout bloody time too! We were beginning to think the two of you never would. Well, when's the wedding?" If possible, they went so red that it seemed like the Weasley hair color were a light shade of pink.

After that talk disappeared for awhile. They ate quietly until the owl post arrived. A tired, ruffled owl flew over to the young slayer and crashed into her untouched meal. _'Well, there goes the breakfast I was so looking forward to eating_' she thought sarcastically as she picked up the parcel.

-_**Dear Ms Summers**_

**We regret to inform you that Lord Voldemort has killed the last of your kin. He attacked**_-_

Buffy didn't bother to finish her letter. She threw as far as she could away from herself before dashing out of the hall. The teachers looked around at each other before Xander finally picked it up and read the continents of it.

He then let out many swears which startled everyone, then said "I am gonna kill that son of a b-- once I find him!" Of course this made them all the more curious on what had happened. Calmly Dumbledore asked "Xander, what had happened? And please watch your language".

He looked incredibly pissed and then said "What has happened? I will tell you. The Powers That Be decided to make an already, mostly destroyed woman an orphan. In other words, Buffy's dad also Dawn's dead! Voldemort got them about a week after we got here". Anya, Angel and some others gasped. It had seemed that Voldemort had started to make the vicious attacks again that wounded most painfully all around. And now they had to help a grieving slayer, first they had to find her though.

-**Forbidden Forest**-

Willow had retreated to sit underneath a Willow tree when she heard somebody running and sounded like... crying? "Hello? Who's there?" The redhead asked into the forest, then after that realized probably shouldn't have. Within seconds Buffy was hugging her and sobbing her eyes out. "Willow...Voltron dude...Dad... Dawn...gone" was all the blonde slayer could get out. Willow held her as they both cried for Dawn and her father once Buffy was able to get out the tale more verbally.

15 minutes later Angel found them in the same position. He had been assigned to look around the forest while Xander and the others search the grounds and elsewhere. The sight he saw before him broke his anger at his slayer. Buffy's shirt was torn and bloody from getting hit by the Whomping Willow accidentally when she had run past it into the forest. And her jeans were filthy with the all mud. The vampire then did what he could best think of: give her hug. Buffy knew it was Angel who was now holding her but nothing mattered now. Her sister was to never be with her again in this life. She would only be in her dreams with her sister again and that was not good enough after everything.

-**1 week later**-

That's how long it had been since they had heard of Dawns death, nobody in the gang had really cared about the death of the slayers "father", and the only father in her life in their opinion was Giles. The Scoobies all looked like complete crap. Buffy had refused to leave her room or let anyone inside still. She had even put a spell on her door and all windows so as to make sure that this would happen! And to make the situation better, the rest of the students would be arriving in the next 12 hours. So Harry, Ginny, the twins, Ron, Hermione asked the scoobies if they wanted to go to Hogsmeade with them. Only Angel, Willow & Xander had decided to go with them. Anya had been summoned and couldn't go.

They were now there and were listening to a magical XM radio. At the moment 'All the Things She Said' by T.A.T.U was currently on. The song was currently making a huge guilt factor on Willow. It kept screaming at her 'you're supposed to be mourning over Tara and not having hot sexy kisses with Snape'. Ever since that kiss it had been replaying inside of her head over and over. That had also been the last time either had communicated to the other in any sort form. But they'd be talking soon because of their class tomorrow. Willow just gulped her butterbeer some more to try to make herself think of something else to make her ignore all this major complication.

Angel on the other hand was currently worried about Buffy. She was obviously still mad at him and when she did leave her room to get some food, she was like a zombie! _'I hope to the PTB that she gets out of this soon'_ he thought. Xander looked over at him and immediately recognized 'Buffy' face. Then Xander got the boys together and they took him out of there for a good ole male bonding thing. The three remaining witches just sat there in silence for awhile until Hermione asks "Willow, are you angry with yourself or something?"

She stopped when she noticed Willow smiling sadly at her but then looks down at her glass when she answers, "Thanks Herm-is it OK if I call you that? You can call me Will if you want when you're not in class and no other students are around. I fell like I'm betraying Tara, you know my very-much-dead-girlfriend somehow because I care for-ye gods-Severus" she rushed out at the end.

For once in Hermione's life her jaw had dropped and she did not know what to say. "OH Herm, don't tell anyone else please! Same for you Ginny, not even Harry. I don't even know if he likes me like I like him. The only response I have gotten from that man is a very **VERY** nice kiss. I can't even tell Xander this! Imagine how he'll react" she informed them. Ginny sat there very surprised; the red-head could not, nor would she let herself, imagine what their kiss look like. Sure, she believed they held some attraction for each other as hope but now that it was happening? She probably **only **would have more surprised if Tom Riddle came back as a freaking rabbit.

The girls talked for hours when Ginny asked Hermione "So, I know Ron fancies you but is in denial: But do you fancy him?" Hermione turned red and nodded. "I really hope he does _something_ about it soon though! I have been waiting forever it seems. If he waits to make his move on me until 7th year I will punch him, I swear!" the bushy-headed girl threateningly joked.

The three ladies giggled as they paid for their drinks and headed back to the school.

* * *

y'all are quite lucky, I almost posted the chapter AFTER this before this and you lkot would have been very confused. Post it later this weekend 10/17/08

_Vixen519_


	6. 5: Students, apologies, plans

AN: I'm skipping the sorting because I don't feel like doing one!

* * *

**Chapter 5-students, apologies & plans**

Before the sorting Willow finally managed to get Buffy out and cleaned up, with bribing / blackmailing and good old fashioned threats. So Buffy was all cheered up since Willow cheered her up as well. Also Willow finally told Buffy about the sexy kiss with Snape and so now Buffy knew what was going on. So all the professors were at the sorting and welcoming of the students. After the sorting, before they could eat Dumbledore had announcements, as always.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts! This year we not only have many new faces but old as well. Our new professors will be Co-teaching a subject with one another. Ms Buffy Summers and Mr. Angel O'Connors will be your Defense against the Dark Arts teachers this year and hopefully many years to come"; some girls sighed when Angel gave a wave to everyone, some he _swore_ swooned along with threw parchment with their names and address on them.

"Willow Rosenburg will be assisting in Potions with Professor Snape (_some shuddered at the mention of Snape's name)_. Anyanka Jenkins will be helping out Hagrid because of her wide knowledge on the topic. And last but certainly not least, Xander Harris will be teaching charms alone because our last Charms teacher retired this past summer. Now onto the rules, Forbidden Forest is STILL as its name suggests: forbidden" He looked over towards Harry and them whilst saying this.

"Mr. Filch has the list of items not allowed here, as always. So for the feast I give you choppy, sloppy hooey bunny!" Anya shuddered at the mention of her greatest fear, while Buffy & Willow looked at each other with confused looks at the very odd words. Nothing major happened except Willow looking over at Snape but he was too 'busy' giving the first year's scary looks. And the first years he happened to be scaring were the Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's. Meanwhile, Hermione and Ginny were clearly ignoring Harry & Ron at the moment because of a fight that had happened earlier that evening over prefect duties or something. Oh teenage years!

"Ron, how long do you suppose those two will be mad at us?" Harry questioned him quietly. They looked over at them and saw them flirting openly with Seamus and Dean. "I say give them some time. You should defiantly do that because Ginny absolutely has the redhead anger from Mum". Ron informed Harry, and Ron shudder recalling a time Ginny perfectly imitated their Mother once when he was 6 when they got in to a row when arguing over who did laundry duty for chores.

Elsewhere Snape & Angel snuck out of the Main Hall into the Slytherin's C.R "Severus, what the HELL are we gonna do?" Angel questioned him once making sure that nobody was in the room. "Well I'm not gonna do anything because Willow has a temper worse then a Weasley's I am beginning to discover. I suggest you give your slayer time as well because I've heard the stories about her & I'm sure you have witnessed a majority of them".

The souled vampire thought about a few of them, nodded and then added, "I'll do that. But for the record she's the one acting like a brat at the moment! I love her and all but gosh. She thinks she is the only one suffering over Dawn? I-"

"The only reason it is affecting her worse is because the monks made her out of her very flesh & blood, she was almost like a daughter except closer in age". Before Angel could respond some Slytherin's came in. Then Severus whispered into the vampire's ear "We'll continue this conversation later"

-**After the Feast**-

Harry & Ron were walking in the hallway outside of the Main Hall when they heard "Potter, Weasley! I need to talk to you". Then out of the shadows came Draco Malfoy! He was a total mess to say. His hair very chaotic, he had burns all on his arms and a couple on his chest from what they could see. His robes were actually ten times worse then any robe Ron had ever seen him wear the entire he had known him!

Harry then asked coolly "What? Need to throw a few insults at us so you can get some money or something?" Surprisingly, Malfoy calmly said, "Fair, I deserved that. But no, my father has disowned me because I refused to join Voldemort this summer. I have only been acting like I usually do so my father would believe I would. He had told me I was to receive it after my seventh year but he decided to make it this past summer seeing as what happened this past year and HE needs recruitments"

Ron believed this, shockingly but had one thing to ask "Then why, pray tell, do you need us?" Then Draco got on his knee's, realizing on how little energy he had left after not eating much over time, "because Voldemort's lot are now ordered to kill me and have been trying to do so since August!" The only thing they could do at the moment was believe him.

- **Classes the next day**-

For the 5th year Gryffindor's their first class was D.A.D.A. When the trio walked in they could tell Buffy was very pissed off at Angel, they wanted to ask, but before they could talk to her the bell rang and went to their seats.

"Good morning class & welcome back to school. I am Angel O'Connors but you can call me Professor O'Connors" he looked back at Buffy expecting her to introduce herself. She glared at him for what felt like ages before finally doing so.

"HI I'm Buffy that's what I was named at birth so call me that, after all I'm not THAT much older then you all". She went over to the cupboard and got out stakes, crossbows, garlic & holy water "Today we will teach you about vampires, specifically on their weaknesses and how to kill them", Hermione then raised her hand as always "yes"

"Why do we need to learn this now? We aren't supposed to learn this until next semester". Buffy's eyes then flashed dangerously at being questioned but then recalled that it was what they were supposed to do, "I know this, but I also know for a fact that Voltron-dude-". All the students laughed at this to get rid of some tension

"What? Any ways you-know-who has started getting vampires as allies". Everyone's laughter stopped and she **so** had their attention now, even Angel's.

"What do you mean Buffy? The headmaster didn't inform me of this". He says softly for only her to hear but then she replies perkily.

"Um, did I say that he told me? NO & besides I'm little miss prophecy girl. Remember?"

As a joke to make sure their professors didn't murder each other and that they don't killed in the process, Seamus yells out "Don't let Professor Trawleny find out! She'll get wicked jealous and then say you're only telling us that because you're faking and want to get attention!"

Hermione got a pure look of disgust at the name "humph! That old bat doesn't know anything". The only reason Ron didn't immediately agree is that, once in his life the wheels in his head were turning about something other then chess and Quidditch "Buffy, you seem to have dealt with vampires. Considering on how you have all this stuff and such. But why?"

Angel and Buffy then looked at each other and then back at all the students awaiting the answer. "I am a vampire slayer, one girl in every generation chosen to rid the world of darkness. The only way you can be called is when the previous one has died". They sat there in silence for a moment before the dismissal bell rang "Now we'll finish this another day". Once all the students were gone, Buffy gave Angel one last look before leaving one another sight.

-**Potions**-

Willow arrived by the second class of the day to piss off Severus on purpose. And it defiantly did "Willow, where were you? The first years thought I had killed you and that they were next!" The red head didn't respond vocally, just roll her eyes and went to her desk.

"What in bloody hell did I do wrong? Was it the sodding kiss?"

Willow had been cleaning her desk when he had brought **that** up, she turned around and faced away from him, "The kiss was truly the most amazing one I have had in a very long time. I get the chills just thinking about it, truthfully". Then her mood and tone in her voice got very chilly "But to answer your question, what you did do wrong was ignore me for that period of time. At the Feast I tried to talk to you but no, you were to busy scaring the new students". Before he could respond their two-hour block with 5th year Gryffindor & Slytherin arrived.

Quickly she put on her fake smile. Harry & Hermione noticed Willows _' I'm so faking that I'm happy right now'_ look immediately. Then shocking everyone, Draco asked her if she was all right. Everyone turned and looked at him like he had finally hit the roof. "What? I don't want a moody professor while I'm trying to do a potion. I LIKE not being hexed!" Only Harry & Ron believed him though. That was part of their plan. Draco keeps acting like an ass so he could spy for the good side.

- **Lunch 2 months later**-

"Thank you god! Those classes took forever" Ginny sighed. Harry looked over at her but decided not to remark to her comment. Immediately Ginny felt his gaze upon her self and looked in his direction but he was already looking elsewhere and had started a conversation with her brother about Quidditch. _'I know he really likes me but why won't he talk to me now? Before everyone else got here we were great and it seems capable. But now? We are like the leftovers from Christmas nobody wants or something because they have been in the frigerator for two weeks. And Fred & George totally don't count'_. Ginny grabbed a roll and headed onto the C.R to get her books for her classes for the afternoon so as not to be late for her classes. She was not going to let being down about her lack of love-life get her a detention!

Little did Ginny know Harry had looked back at her after she had looked away. He too wondered what was going on with them; he knew there was something else besides their argument about prefect duties, along with about Buffy & Angel and now it had torn them apart practically as silly as it was. Harry just knew he should go find her and apologize. _'I guess I'll do that at dinner'_ he thought when she walked off.

Albus Dumbledore had been sitting at the teachers table planning. Matchmakers like plans to be exact. He was going to fix ALL the fighting couples back with who they belong with. The plan was locking them up in a room with their other until they finally sort out things and make-up. _'Or out. I shall do it when the timing is perfect_.' He then went to perform charms on the main places where the couples would most likely run into each other.

* * *

In the jump of two months not much happened. Classes were boring and fights but nothing major fyi. The next chapter is actually two chapters I am **combining** right now and I think you all will like it. Hope y'all enjoyed the weekend update :D

_Vixen519_


	7. 6: Hook Up

**Bewitched Bothered & Hogwarts**

**AN: **hey, sorry for the wait. "Life" got to me but updates _should_ be more frequent now that it's all out the way

**Dedication:** to all who are still reading this AND are favoriting me / adding me to their alerts 3's to ya!

* * *

**Chapter 6 hook-up**

Everyone at Hogwarts slept in that cool Saturday morning. That is everyone but Albus Dumbledore and Buffy Summers. The headmaster had awoken at 5 am to get some of his things ready while Buffy had at three because lack of being able to sleep. After a dream of seeing on how Dawn had died and Spike (_along with Drusilla_) had not helped much. After waking she had gotten dressed and decided to patrol the forest and Hogsmeade. Nothing had happened out of the weird as of yet. "Well, well, well how to see you here love. I hope you like my lil present" Buffy froze when she heard his voice. The slayer had actually gotten chills down her spine "Spike you get the hell away from me!" He had been making his way towards her slowly and was now at the most a foot away from her. "I have heard this tune before love, so why don't we go find a place so we can pick up where we left off". Then Spike kissed her passionately and tore her shirt. He broke away from her and she tried to scream. Spike then threw her against a tree so he could put himself onto her. But what he didn't realize was that it was the Whomping Willow. The tree thwacked him away from her and the both of their worlds fell into darkness.

Hours later after Spike had gotten away Draco Malfoy found her bruised, badly. He then ran and got Snape. Later in the Hospital wing Dumbledore, the Scoobies were there when she awoke. "OH dear god" the blonde said as she remembered on what had happened before getting knocked unconscious believing Spike had done what he had intended. Albus then dismissed the others for the moment so he could talk to her "You ran into trouble, yes?" All she could do was nod because she couldn't put her experience into words. Albus then went to get Willow, Xander, Anya & Angel. When they got near her bed {_her bed has one of those separating sheet things_} they heard objects being thrown. When Willow pulled the sheet away the sheet saw their slayer destroying everything she saw basically. Suddenly sensing them Buffy says, "I should have killed the bastard when I had the chance". The souled vampire didn't say anything at all but just walked away before anyone else could say another word. After everybody else had left and Buffy had gone back to sleep Draco Malfoy removed the invisibility cloak Harry had lent him. He had lots to tell to the Gryffindor teens.

-**Dinnertime**-

Madam Pomfrey had given Buffy a potion to get rid of the bruises. Buffy then did an invisibility spell on herself so she could go back to her room without being seen. Once the slayer changed into a sleeveless top that said ' drive thru theater' on it. It was brown/white and had brown ties wear the sleeves' would have been. Her pants were dark blue jeans that went down to the floor and she had brownish combat boots. By the time Buffy got down to dinner there who were already leaving. "Buffy, where were you? I was gonna come eat with you but your bed was all empty and Pomfrey said you'd be eating with us" Willow said to her very worried. The blonde looked at her and whispered" Don't worry; I didn't kneck somebody in the hallway like you". Buffy had said the joke as quiet as she could but Xander still heard her and started choking. Anya did a spell on him that saved him but before he could thank her she had been called elsewhere by a wisher. Xander then got up and walked off to his chambers. Buffy then quickly followed after him so as to see if was alright. Ginny & Hermione gasped after this. They had been the only ones who saw what had happened. Well student wise. Willow looked around and saw Severus looking at her with an unreadable look upon his face_. 'He can't possibly like me at all. I'm a murderer & I'm an evil Wicca at that_'. Snape however was having very much the same thoughts except instead of Wicca it was wizard.

-**Gryffindor Common Room-**

Draco had been waiting patiently for everyone to leave so he could Harry & them. An hour of waiting finally came through and he took off the cloak he had been hiding underneath. "Here's what has happened: Buffy had just finished patrolling & was near the spastic tree when she heard some fellow she called 'Spike'. He apparently tried to rape her and it ends up Angel & him are like, arch-enemies". Harry & Ron were surprised but Ginny & Hermione had more to tell." Also at dinner {after you lot had left already} Angel was making bloody mooneyes at Buffy. Xander & Anya looked like they were gonna hug or something but she disappeared suddenly. OH and Snape was looking at Willow like he would his best black cloak!" Ron, Harry, & Draco shuddered at the last thing.

-**Sunday a week later**-

Willow had decided to go to the potion's classroom and saw Severus in the room pacing 'Ah now we can talk'. The redhead thought as she closed the door. The potion's professor finally acknowledged she was there when she nearly slammed the door. He was gonna yell her to stop but it was too later. She shook the door to check it but it had locked the two of them in.

Her eyes went wide in shock as she realized her situation. She, Willow was locked in a very remote classroom with a cranky guy. "Um... you don't happen to know how that happened, do ya?" She asked while studying his face. He punched the wall before looking straight into her eyes "Dumbledore has decided to do a little match-making! I saw him do this once while I was a student here". He slowly made his way over to her "Um...question. Why would he put the two of us together in here though? It sure as hell doesn't seem like you like me at all". She was now looking away from him "Ah, you are very wrong there. It seems (as corny as this sound's) that you have bewitched me. I haven't felt this nice towards anyone in years! You're very beautiful so you can't say that you're not". He was now at the most 1-inch away from her and she was shocked. "Severus, I..."Willow stammered until he kissed her passionately!

-**Buffy's chambers**-

The blonde was lying on her bed when she heard a knock "Come in" she hollered. She had ignored the feeling she got because she misinterprets it as hunger. "Hi Buffy. I've come to say sorry for everything that I've done to hurt you. It was a slap in my face when I learned you had moved on so fast after our break up. I just ...freaked out, and I understand I had no right to act the way I did" Angel as he walked into the room and shut the door. She sat up "Angel I'm sorry too. I was the one who was being 'ye bitch of the year'. I have never really let us go. Riley was rebound guy but we all saw how that bomb blew up in my face. Spike...was just there and he had the same feeling as you. It felt like being with you. Like we had a small shred of hope for us still. There were times I believe I actually called him you but he didn't notice or didn't care." she paused "If you want to talk to Dumbledore about getting a class alone then its fine with me. I understand if you don't want to work with me". The pair was now a breath from each other except Buffy wasn't facing him. "We both have done stuff neither is exactly happy of. We can't change that. All we can do is move on" Angel had turned her around and they were now facing each other. Then she pulled him into a hug.

-**Quidditch locker room {Gryffindor}**-

Harry had decided to go into the locker room for his house to get his outfit when he got in there though he heard a shower running. He didn't think anything of it 'probably Fred of George'. He then starting changing, Harry was shirtless when he heard his name called. "Ginny! What are you doing in here?"

Her hair was wet and she was wearing her own Quidditch robes. "I wanted to practice but when I tried to leave to the field I couldn't. That was about an hour ago Harry" Suddenly Harry got an idea after trying to open the door himself but not succeeding "Accio Hedwig!" About a minute or two later Hedwig was there "Hedwig, get Ron here ". They waited for an hour till Hedwig finally returned with a parchment

_-Harry_

_Um yeah...your owl attacked me & I don't bloody know why...So are you locked in a room with Ginny? Because I'm locked in a private area with Hermione! Do you have any clue why?_

_Ron-_

_Ps- you do anything to damage her honor / purity I SHALL get the wrath of the Weasley men upon you. _

Harry & Ginny read the letter together and looked up at each other. The 2 wrote back

_^Ron/Hermione_

_Well he was supposed to get you back here but since your stuck there that wouldn't be possible now. Were locked in the locker room. The reason is most likely {Surprise, surprise} a spell somebody has done_

_Ginny & Harry^_

_Ps – you git. Same goes for Hermione since she is like a sister for me :P_

Immediately after they sent it Fawkes came in with a letter addressed to the both of them. And it didn't look good from the way Fawkes was scratching at him, and he never did that!

_-Mr. Potter & Ms Weasley_

_The two of you have been locked into your area until the 2 of you make up. This may seem unfair to you but everyone is tired of this fighting or not talking to one another. And you two aren't the only ones who are locked up as you already now. The spell will wear off when you both have apologized._

_Ps-it has to be a real apology to get out of the room_

Then the two did the most natural thing people when they are locked in a room with some one they don't want to be with: scream for help. As loud as they could. Outside the locker room a few first years had heard the screams. They looked at each other frightened & scampered off.

-**Library** -

Ron's hair was now very messy because of him running his hands threw it as if it would help him think. Alas it didn't. "Ron, are you OK? I haven't seen you like this in ages" Hermione said sounding very concerned.

The redhead looked over at her and suddenly saw her in a new light. Her hair hadn't been bushy since Willow had given her a magic perm or something. Now it was silky like and the light bounced of it heavenly. _'How did I miss how beautiful & magnificent she really is'_ he thought. He then looked up at her "I don't know if I'll be OK Hermione. I just can't believe how much of a bloody idiot I am to not see how beautiful you are before now. I was to busy fighting with my head I guess to realize". Hermione then had a weird shine to her eyes "It's OK Ron. We both were, but it just took you a little longer to notice. I believe...I well...love you". The brunette managed to get out. It was a shock to the dear Weasley. He liked her, and she liked him back? "Err Hermione...would you...Um be my girl?" Hermione didn't say her answer. She did the most instinctive thing she could think of, kiss him straight on. The door unclicked then but neither noticed.

**-Potions-**

Five long agonizing hours had passed, at least it felt like that and the ex-deatheater had lost ALL of his patience now. He had apologized to her but she still had yet to. "Have you forgotten how to talk or something woman?" he growled at her. Willow didn't know what to say to him though. The dear redhead was still in shock about the very passionate kiss he'd given her "Severus...I don't know what to say. I admit that, yes I do have feelings for you but I'm not sure how strong they are if it isn't lust. I do know however that when I think about you that I immediately go into to total guilt mode. Tara's death is still an open cut to me, sometimes more then I can bear". He noticed she was crying and got a little angry "You think you're the only one of the two of us that has lost someone they deeply care about, opposite sex wise? Did you ever think that I lost a woman that wasn't my mother? I don't love you because your so much like Lily but because you understand me better then most people on this planet!"

They were now (yet again) in front of each other and their presence's so close to the others was intoxicating "I'm sorry Severus, sorry for everything that has happened to us that was bad. But I'm not sorry for those ...breath-taking kisses. Those have surprisingly helped me move on & are helping me discover whatever we have. And I tell you now, whatever it is, I love it so far". Then Willow practically jumped into his arms and then they kissed, yet again. Neither noticed however that their door had unlocked.

-**Broom closet**-

"You do know that if somebody finds us in here it'll spread like a fire, right?" Anya informed. Somehow Anya & Xander had been separately shoved into a broom closet, and they too, were locked in like the other couples. Xander wasn't freaking out, just following his instincts. And they were currently telling him to ignore her like she was an infection or the latest Britney Spears album.

-**Buffy's Chambers**-

"I take it your still angry then?" then a vase was flung at his head in response. Apparently Angel decided it would be good if Buffy knew about the day that wasn't. But what he didn't know was that she remembered after all "Of course I am you.... You...big jerk! I thought that that was one of my 'fantasies' dreams not a freaking real thing! How could you do a decision like that without me, again?"

Right now at the moment the only thing keeping Angel not banged up was he had his wand with him and he was repairing everything after it broke. Suddenly Buffy stopped the flinging as she realized her getting pissed because he wanted to protect her. She was pissed at him yes, but she was doing this to ANGEL! She had {_luckily for Angel_} stopped in mid-throw of one of her axes as she put it down on the floor. She then slouched into her chair. She was calm for 5 minutes when Angel decided to explain him self. "OK, IM going to take this chance to tell you why I did take it back. And please let me finish before the flinging starts back again. I didn't want to be the guy you were having to protect all the time and ended up dying. Besides.... I want you to be able to be with somebody who deserves you. All the stuff I did as Angelus...I can't truly be with you until I get my shanshu. So please understand this". The door then surprisingly unlocked itself then and Angel then left. Buffy was about to go after him when she got a letter from an owl that flew off in the direction of the headmasters office.

-**Dumbledore's Office**-

Albus was very pleased to know that only two couples were still locked up. It was only three in the afternoon to! However he had gotten some bad news. Apparently Voldemort has a hostage and the Hellmouth had opened over Sunnydale now. What the school needed now was another slayer with her own watcher! All the students knew 'the tale of the scoobies' since Buffy, Willow, & Xander had decided to tell them Tuesdays, Fridays after dinner, also on Saturdays in between meals. At the moment they had gotten to when Dracula had come to Sunnydale. The Headmaster went to the 'story hour' and enjoyed how the three dear friends explained their adventures, especially how they interrupted one another in mid-sentence.

But little did either of them know was that Wesley had gone to Hogwarts with Harry's Dad! He had been a Ravenclaw and hadn't had many friends besides Remus. Wes was the reason actually that Albus knew about the recent events of California.

_~ Dumbledore_

_We have a major problem on our hands. The sun is not shining at ALL in L.A and the Hellmouth.... You can guess what happened since Buffy & the rest of them aren't there. Tell them about what happened. Also, I will be bringing my slayer Faith with me. Yes I know that I shouldn't break people out of jail but I had no choice! Please give everyone a warning before we get there_

_Wesley Wyndam-Price ~_

It seemed that he still had his business attitude after all the years.

**- Locker room-**

Ginny's hair was now dry and frizzy; she had been putting it in many styles since they had calmed down a little. The two hadn't spoken to each other now for hours now and they were becoming fidgety-like. "Ginny …I…Err…Sorry" was all Harry could manage to get out. While he said it he got this incredible cute look on his face. It some what resembled a sad puppy who just wanted one of those annoying squeaky toys their owners gave them. Gunny looked up into his eyes to see if he was lying or not but he was already looking away and onto the ground.

"Harry… If anyone should be sorry it should be me! I'm the one who is acting like a bitch. It would be a wonder if anyone still thought I was nice what with the not talking to you over a whole other couples problem!". Harry then made eye contact with her. The boy who lived then made his way over to the dear redhead "Ginny, you aren't a bitch! You just get cranky sometimes, and everybody does that. Besides anyone who wouldn't want to be you're friend because you got cranky doesn't deserve to have your concern!" Harry was holding her with one hand caressing her cheek while the other on her lower back dangerously close to her butt. Ginny was no longer making eye contact because she was focusing on a spot above his head "Harry that's really sweet of you and-" suddenly she was cut off by her lips getting captured by his. Then while the two were kissing both failed to notice that their door had opened so they could leave. However they could have cared less about leaving that spot at the moment.

- **Teacher's/ Professor's Lounge the next week**-

Albus, Angel, Anya, Buffy, Xander & Willow sat in a circle waiting for the guests to arrive. Only Albus & Buffy knew who was to walk threw the door. After about 5 minutes they heard a pound on the door and in came Faith & Wesley.

"What? Faith, Wes what are you doing here? What happened? I told Lorne to tell you guys not to come unless a) end of the world or b) somebody died" Angel lectured them slightly. Faith just gave Wes a look and walked over to Buffy and gave her a hug "Hey B! So how did everything end up? Ya never did tell me". Buffy then whispered to her for awhile when Wes began to explain the situation to them.

"Well, the Hellmouth has over taken Sunnydale & Cordelia has a demon kid living in her. Also it ends up that it wasn't Cordy who came back but some demon pretending to be her" Only Faith & Buffy's eyes didn't bulge out at hearing this. After a few seconds Faith pulled away from Buffy & exclaimed "That butt wipe! So you want to go patrol now?" Everyone then looked at the rogue slayer with strange looks on their faces as they pointed towards the clock. It said it was four in the afternoon "So? We can get some punks in detention and give a good scare and by the time we're done with that we can patrol"

"Faith…I got plenty of stuff to beat the shit out of in my room…besides the students are scared of me as is. Lord knows what would happen if they knew you were here". Buffy then sees her confused look "OH they know the 'slayer tales' and we are about to tell them about my oh so fun adventure with Dracula. You know it" The two then walked off and the duo was actually acting like sisters who haven't talked in 15 years or something.

* * *

until next time,

_Vixen519_


	8. 7: Bloody Qudditch

**Chapter 7- Bloody Quidditch**

Every student noticed that there were two unfamiliar faces, that they could not quite get a helpful look at the pair sitting upon teacher's table at the beginning of the meal.

"Attention Hogwarts! We have some visitor's with us, as you must have noticed and I thought you might like to know who they are. The young lady is Faith the Vampire Slayer. She has just gotten out of her sentence so she would be able to help Buffy so don't test her abilities, she is short on patience and WILL attack you if you anger / tease her. Next to her is Wesley Wyndam-Price. He has changed from the stories now so joking or teasing him unless you love pain or losing points. Make them feel welcome because they are going to be here for quite awhile!"

All the students looked scared when they saw Faith but more scared when they saw Wesley because his new rugged look. Half-way threw dinner a cloaked figure came threw the main hall and did a quick wave towards the Gryffindor table as they made their way towards the head table which no one at the table really knew who it was for. The person whispered to Dumbledore for a few seconds until the headmaster nodded and announced, "Ah will all the Gryffindor's please stay after the meal please. I have to speak to you about something". The meal ended and the Gryffindor's stayed wondering what was going on. Once everyone had left the hall the mysterious figure removed their cloak to reveal: Oliver Wood!

"Hey everyone! The reason I'm here is because the headmaster thought we should teach the Sunnydale crew how to fly seeing as Madam Hooch has gone on holiday and at the end on the year the team who wins the House cup play them. Now if they do play on your house you have to treat them as if they were of your own house, understand? This is just something to have you lot relax a bit".

Both slayer's looked at each other when he mentioned flying "So let me get this straight British dude, us Scoobies are gonna be on brooms that are in the air flying while playing with students?" Faith questioned him.

He then looked over the slayers and told them "I couldn't have summarized it better myself, and it would seem that you two would be beaters". Fred/George grinned at this "Hey Oliver, we will train if you want us to!" George said this while having one of those look's he got while thinking of a mean prank. What he didn't notice was that the slayers had the same look on their faces as well. "Now Wesley, Giles will resume their positions from when they were students here back in the day. We just need to get somebody else now; we will figure that out tomorrow. The rest of you be at the field by 9 am so goodnight"

**-Quidditch Field-**

The next day almost all the students were in the stands. Most of the Slytherin's weren't there and nobody wanted to now where they were most of the time as they usually were just picking on first years or plotting of some kind.

"This sucks Giles & Wesley get to stay in their nice warm beds while we get to freeze our butts of because they already have their own position" Willow complained. "Well it does suck and all but we will get more practice then them if one thinks about it, from what Harry told me it's like basketball & football." Faith got a huge smile at this before Oliver started.

"OK Sunnydale crew, mount your broom's like this and grip tightly now!" he informed them. Anya's, Faith's & Xander's eyes went wide at the last comment. Buffy finally said, "Err, Oliver are we still talking about Quidditch? Because that sounds so not PG there and there are some young students here!" Everyone (_minus Angel and a few others whom just rolled their eyes_) burst out laughing. Apparently somebody had put the snorus charm on the field.

It took a good while for all them to stop laughing and finally get the Scoobies up in the air. Buffy & Faith had clubs in their hands and the Weasley twins were now showing them what to do. The others however; Oliver was testing them to see who would be best for the remaining positions. Buffy & Faith were in the middle of being showed how to do their positions when suddenly Buffy heard something that shouldn't be in the forest, especially during sunlight. The girl's shared a look before the blonde flew of into the forest. Everyone in the stands noticed this and watched in marvel. However their attention was taken back onto the field when Willow let out a squeal, she had been able to block 30 balls in a row. Faith flew over to her and gave her a high-five.

Half an hour later they had found that Xander would be the third chaser. But there had still been no sign of Buffy. "Gosh I wish Buffy was here so we could all goof off with our positions together" Willow said. Anya didn't hear this, which either way she would have said something but suddenly Buffy rolls onto the field with an unrecognizable person on her.

She's beating the crude out of them until he yells "Will you bloody well stop it already? Just let me fuckin' explain-". Her eyes then went into slits "EXPLAIN? EXPLAIN! " Buffy then continued beating him into a pulp. The Scoobies then flew over and turned the person towards them. Or should I say vampire? The group then got looks of disgust, shock & anger when they got good looks at William the Bloody. "Petrificus totalus". Willow shouted at the pair fighting while stunning them in the process. Everyone one the field turned and looked at Willow. Her eyes had gone black, luckily the students could not see. The Quidditch position try-outs for the day were officially over.

Inside the Hospital Wing stood Willow, Wesley, Giles, Faith, Xander, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione & Professor Dumbledore. Harry and them were aloud to stay because they had helped carry the two up. On the way to the wing though Buffy had been knocked unconscious by accident even Spike though was very awake. "Spike if you don't explain yourself right bloody now, you'll see my nasty side!" Giles yelled at him while his face went an unusual color.

"Listen here watcher, do you have ANY clue what's been going on in the states right now? Well let me fill you in on my past six months or so. You see I went to go get my chip removed with the help of this demon in Africa but the bloody bastard made me like the poofter". He looked at the confused look's on their faces and explained "IN other word's he gave me a bleeding' soul. I got to L.A and Drusilla visited me but then Dru turned into me mum. Then they introduced them selves as The First. So they have been torturing me & posing as me. Now I was possessed when I came here. I don't remember much besides waking up with my skin burning and Buffy sleeping about 10 feet away from me. I finally broke free from them & have been hiding in the shack that I've heard the villager's call 'Shrieking Shack".

Only the adults knew about the first slightly "Spike I know about the First striking. They blew up the Watcher's Council after I…err…borrowed some books on them". Buffy had awoken in the middle of Spike explaining things and was more or less shocked about this "Giles, is this the same eye-less dudes that got Angel that one Christmas my senior year? Because if I remember correctly they can take form of any dead person". Noticing she was awake, Spike looked at her with a rather sad look on his face. But she refused to make eye contact with him. Finally after a long discussion everyone left the room, leaving Buffy & Spike alone so they could sleep. Spike on the other hand wanted to talk to Buffy "Buffy I-". She cut him off before he could finish/start "Don't even talk to me Spike. Just don't, okay? I can't deal with you right now. And just so you know as a heads up, Angel's here teaching & I'll never EVER trust you again". While Buffy spoke her voice was full of hate & sounded very bitter. She fell asleep soon after that but Spike hadn't been granted that as easily though.

-**Next Day** - {AN: it Saturday}

Buffy had been released from the wing in the morning & she decided to go to the Gryffindor C.R. When she got there was not a soul in sight. The slayer then looked at the clock and it said 'breakfast…might want to get it'. Buffy wasn't hungry so she just waited for the gang to come back. An hour or so later they came in smiling.

Then Ginny spotted her & let out a squeal as she runs up to her & hugged her. _'Wow this girl has one good grip_' Buffy thought. Harry, Hermione & Ron noticed Buffy to and just waved as Buffy got Ginny off. The 5 talked for a good while until Ron suddenly yells "Oh, I almost forgot, Willow told Angel about what happened at the Hospital Wing". Buffy's eyes got wide & he now had her attention as she leaned into as if asking with her body for him to go into more details.

"I know this because we overheard her. After she said it he said a bunch of words in like some other language and stabbed his food very violently which scared some of those first years he did. Then before leaving he muttered something about chains then stomped off". Harry, Ginny & Hermione just nodded in agreement to what he just told her. She finally chuckled out "well, it's nice to know Angel still curses in Gaelic". The Weasley's then gave her looks of confusion. So she explained "Angel was born in Ireland back in the 1700's". Harry then asked the ultimate question they wanted to know at the moment, " Um professor is it cool if I ask you a question?"

"Yes"

"Are you giving up on Professor O'Connor?"

Buffy's face then got a sad sort of smile "for now".

Then to lighten the mood, Ron changed the subject to pranks "oh guys Padfoot & Moony are coming back to Hogwarts!!". The Scoobies knew about them because they overheard them talking about them once and forced the three to explain. Also they had threatened them with detention.

"They want to meet our new professors & possibly date one or 2 of them". Buffy blushed at this comment. "Buffy can we give you & Anya a blind date with one of them? If you wind up not liking them in THAT way you can just be friends, they'd be cool with that. They just wanna know more women their age- please!" Harry begged with his puppy dog look on his face. It was as soon as she said yes that Harry & Ron got evil looks. Yeep badness was gonna happen Buffy could sense it.

**-Later that day-**

It was now lunch and Buffy was trying to convince Anya to go on the double-blind date. She however was skeptical about it. "Buffy, are you sure? I mean what if they are perverts or something?" Buffy chuckled at that remark "Anya, Harry is the one setting us up. They are like his parents!" After thinking for awhile she finally said yes as well. And they then began to talk about their outfits they would wear along with wondering where the heck they'd go on their dates.

* * *

Happy Turkey Day! Enjoy and hit the lovely review button : D

~Vixen519


	9. 8: Bad News

**Ch.8- Bad News

* * *

**

_AN: 2 days later during Potions (5th year)_

The Gryffindor's were impatiently sitting in their least favorite class at the moment, which of course was Snape's! Luckily for them Willow was distracting Severus as much as she could so they could get a passing and he'd forget to give any of them a detention. Like dropping an item loud enough for her boyfriend for him to see her and bending over sexily revealing a LOT of skin. Yes it was immature for her but it worked _incredible _well. The master potions professor's eye actually twitched when she did this. It was probably because her outfit revealed a lot as is before the bending over. So while she distracted, Ron & Harry could figure out stuff for the blind-date on Saturday.

"Harry, we need to put them together on who is most like the other. So, you know, they don't end up in Azkaban for their action's because they finally snap their rocker" Ron exclaimed. Harry kinda stared at Ron for a second & then thought _'Dear lord, he's actually starting to act like Hermione now!'_ The two were now a public couple and everyone was happier, probably because they hated the fight's they would get into. Unfortunately for the 2 male Gryffindor's, Willow had heard the pair talking about the hooking up.

"Oh, who are you guy's putting together?" Snape was currently helping some Slytherin's so he didn't know what was going on "err….Buffy & Anya with Padfoot & Moony. You know my godfather and his best buddy". Willow then calmly walked out of the classroom peacefully and headed to the field. Then they looked out the window & saw her, what appeared to be throwing quite a tantrum. Then, finally, Snape realized his love had left the classroom. He looked over to the window in which half of his students were looking out, and saw Willow. He too then scared the students by laughing whole heartedly. After 30 seconds of her anger moment, Willow went inside and headed to her new destination. She didn't care if she was in a class with Angel at the moment.

**~D.A.D.A~**

'I can't believe we are actually teaching them this!" Buffy thought as Angel was teaching. The two were with the 4th year Gryffindor's & Ravenclaw's. Their topic of the day was actually ghosts and the poor slayer was bored to tears by now. She wanted something to happen _'Anything for the love of Merrick'_. But what happened was something the slayer did NOT want.

Willow came in and got her out of the classroom. "BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS EXPLAIN YOURSELF TO ME RIGHT THE HECK NOW, ESPICALLY ABOUT SOMETHING OF A BLIND-DATE!" Everyone was now staring at her as if she had just dug herself out of another grave. Angel didn't look like a happy puppy "Miss Summers, please don't bring your 'love life' into the classroom & that goes for your friends as well. You know very well that that should be talked about in the Great Hall or something. Now you can leave and don't come back until you can contain stuff like this". His voice was very cold as he lectured her & the only time it had been like this was when he had told her to leave 'his town'. The Buffy & Willow left the class, as did the rest of the class because they had been dismissed as well shortly after that.

**-Friday afternoon-**

All week long Buffy had not shown at D.A.D.A class. Instead she went to Hogsmeade & drank some. It was alcohol only once but the rest of the week was butterbeer. Faith was worried about her fellow slayer but had to watch over good ole Spike by his side in the Hospital Wing. "So how's blondie? I heard she hasn't been showing up to teach class" Spike questioned. Faith didn't bother answering. The rogue slayer just looked at him hating the fact she had to watch him like a crappy television show.

"Faith, um… I need to tell you something. It's important so don't hold your stake up at me all threateningly like! If you lot don't go to Riddle's old house then Dawn will be dead for sure. Voldemort has to kill her on Christmas if her blood is gonna work". Faith then ran to Dumbledore to tell him what she just heard.

**~Gryffindor C.R~**

Buffy had just gotten back from the pub and felt like talking to Harry about her date the next night. When she entered she overheard Fred & George talking so she stayed silent. "…Bloody weird that was!"

"Yeah, they just up & walked out of the classroom. Or should we say ran, I couldn't really tell. By now they aren't on school grounds". Then they spotted Buffy standing right there.

"Oy, hello Buffy! Fine weather we are having, yes?" Fred said as if trying to seduce her, yet again. The blonde then gave him a disapproving look before asking "who left? And don't say 'whatever are you talking about blah, blah, blah because I heard you".

The two redheads then looked at each other puzzled & questioned "You don't know? Its Wesley & Giles were talking about leaving. Said something about potentials and whatnot before going to wherever they went". Buffy looked very puzzled and left the 2 prankster's to head to the Astronomy tower to do some major thinking.

**~ Supper ~**

Harry sat at the right of Ginny and across from them were Ron and Hermione. They were in the middle of eating when Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement for all of them. "I have some news for you all. Lord Voldemort has attacked 2 families in muggle Paris. He killed 6 out of 8 members. The 2 orphans will be coming here because they are the last potential's left to train". Everybody knew what that meant so of course everybody was talking about it now.

Everybody except Hermione that is, she looked rather pale in fact. "Guys, I have a feeling I know who Voldemort attacked. The 2 potentials were best friends with my distant cousin Kerby. The three were as close as us before her death. Katie & Meredith were in total shock when they found out about her weird death on the plane. I have been keeping contact with them and they were in muggle Paris in their letter before the connection was all screwy!" Ginny, Ron & Harry looked at their friend sadly. "How are you sure that it was them though?" Ginny asked politely. "It's just a feeling".

Later on that night Hermione did receive an owl from her parents confirming that she was correct. Buffy learned this, and was adjusting to it. The last potentials were coming as the rest had been killed by other means – like the First. She would have to train them for the harsh, cold world. Show them how mean, cruel & hateful life really could be. That was the crappy part of her job now.

**-Angel's room-**

_'Here I am, brooding. Again'_ Angel realized as he sat in his room thinking on how mean to Buffy he had been earlier that week. She apparently had moved on from him as it looked to him. Too bad the vampire couldn't do the same. Then Angel stood up for no reason at all and left his room to walk around the school. Hoping to take out his anger on any student roaming the halls after hours with hopes of giving detention, he walked in silence in order to catch but didn't get one student. When he was near the students he could of sworn he bumped into someone, but not a soul in sight. After awhile later he was surprised to where his feet had taken him: the Hospital Wing. Angel hadn't been in there since he learned that was where Spike resided. But now seemed like the time when he was supposed to talk to him, no violence though. Dumbledore had put many protection charms on the place {and Spike}, knowing MANY people wanted to hurt him.

Spike was on his bed just lying there in a type of trance, which kind of reminded him of the way Drusilla looked half of the time. "Hello William, well it looks like neither of us get to love Buffy, huh? Just so you know I'm not mad at you surprisingly. I understand what you're currently going through and don't need some other crap being brought up. And I want to help you out with that. That is if you want me to". Spike was now looking at his grand-sire like he had finally flipped his lid. But got a closer look and realized on how serious he really was.

* * *

Hey FABULOUS news for y'all! I have FINALLY finished re-writing all the old chapters; which may I say took for freaking ever but am all the way to chapter 13 _8)_ After that is when the new stuff that only I have read and is very rough draft. All the newly re-writes chapters up by New Years

~Vixen519


	10. 9: Blind Dates n New Students

**Ch.9- Blind Dates & new students! -  
**

The next day was very busy for the blonde slayer and the once-more-Vengeance Demon. They were preparing for their dates that afternoon, the usual looking extra sexy so as to snag the guy. Anya and Buffy were not talking much as of nerves and one had a question but couldn't find it in herself to ask the other until it slipped out "Buffy isn't this kinda weird for you? I mean, are you doing this to get back at Angel or Spike or are you doing this to move on period?"

Buffy never answered her as she did not quite have an answer for her or herself so the two continued to get ready in silence with their nerves and wondering if they both should even be going on these dates.

**-Shrieking Shack-**

"Moony what the heck am I gonna do? I haven't been on a date in ages, since before I went to Azkaban! I'm rusty! Oh god I'm sodding Dumbledore in the dating department" Sirius rambled while pacing back and forth in the living room. Remus was already prepared & was now helping his psychotic friend. He placed him down in a chair that was somewhat stable over the years of his transformations, "Padfoot, my highly sugared friend, you aren't 'rusty'. You just haven't been available and I'll have you know I have a very capable theory about Dumbledore and who he is dating!"

Sirius than gave him a look and said "How in bloody hell can you just stand there so bloody calm, plus forget Dumbledore for the moment and you're theory – although tell me about that later so we can borrow Harry's cloak to follow him around to see who it is!? We are about to go on dates with women who are in their twenties! Does that not worry you that when they were born we had just been fresh out of Hogwarts?"

Remus the replied "I believe they are coming because they are aware of our ages and don't think us as 'old & horny men'. After all Harry told them how old we are. And only **ONE** of them is in her twenties, the other is 1000 give or take" Remus joked; it only calmed him down a little bit though.

**- Lunchtime Hogwarts -**

The Gryffindor's, along with Draco were the only ones at lunch that since everyone else were away on holiday. Wesley & two girls then entered, hidden underneath their cloaks. "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to the next slayers, should anything happen to Buffy or Faith. The brunette is Meredith and is going to be in 6th year. And the blonde would be Katie who will be with the 5th years. Both have been training for about 5 years vaguely. I would appreciate it if you would treat them as if the were any wizard or witch" Wes said to them.

The two teen's then removed their cloaks. Katie had hazel eyes, had quite the curves, and her face was stunningly beautiful. The only place that showed her pain that the trio knew about was her eyes. Meredith had frizzy hair that slightly resembled Hermione's old hair before Willow showed her this charm earlier in the semester. The difference between her and Katie was Meredith was the shorter.

"Hey, I'm Faith and Buffy couldn't be here but she'll meet you guys later. Just as a head's up neither of us is the 'main slayer', we both have been activated or whatever so both chosen. Anyway with that out of the way let me introduce you to some friends of mine". She then whistled at Ron, along with the rest of the gang – _AN: Harry was taking Buffy and Anya_.

"Hey guys, y'all come talk with them. They seem like they'd fit in with y'all perfectly fine". With that she left the 2 Americans with them in a rather hurry, along with Willow and the students noticed that basically all teachers were gone. They soon learned that Meredith was 16 years old while Katie was 15 which was kinda funny since Katie's birthday was the day before Meredith's. The teens exchanged information until Ginny noticed Katie was looking over at Draco with an odd look upon her face.

"Um…Katie? Come back to Hogwarts" Katie jumped then, from what looked blushed. "Mere…you totally suck!" The brunette just chuckled then said "Well, it ain't my fault I knew that there would be some guy who tickled your…_fancy _as they say over here. Well now you owe me that $30. So hand it over" This made all the girls giggle while the boys were confused but they winced when they had giggled at a high pitch when they were all combined.

"I'm not gonna bloody bother. So Neville want to go talk Quidditch with Oliver & Malfoy?" Ron nodded and the boys were then off.

"Mind if we came over here to talk to you guys? The girls are doing…girly stuff, already!" Neville explained to the 2 guys. Draco leaned over to get a good look at them. Hermione was in a deep conversation with the brunette and it was obviously about hair because she was doing weird stuff with her hair now in all sorts of designs and pointing her wand. And Ginny was talking with…a beautiful blonde who was probably in disguise and was really an angel_. 'Oh my god- I'm so glad that I can like whoever I can without worrying about my fathers stupid pureblood talk!'._ "Oliver, what's the blonde girl's name again?" He made the mistake of asking aloud with the group there. Ron, Neville & Oliver then all got the same evil smile.

**-Afternoon Hogsmeade-**

Harry had lead Anya & Buffy in front of the Three Broomsticks & they were now awaiting Padfoot & Moony's arrival. The great things about having the date this day was, one) Sirius had been cleared as far as the people of Hogsmeade were concerned. And two) it wasn't a student weekend; they could go to their homes or a friend's. So they didn't have to worry about being goggled at while trying to enjoy themselves. "Harry, weren't they supposed to get here 30 minutes ago?" Buffy asked because she was starting to get impatient. Right before Harry was going to answer Sirius & Remus arrived.

Anya looked over the two men. One had the wild hair thing going on for him. She immediately knew that it was Harry's godfather. The other man was very attractive, he had a wiser look and his hair went down to his ears. The man's hair was a sandy blonde with flecks of silver. Anya hoped that this was her date.

While Anya was examining Buffy was too. She noticed Anya got the _'he is mine!'_ look when looking over the blonde. _'That is good for her; she needed a new guy after that mess with Xander'._ Then Buffy got a look at the dark haired man who Harry introduced as Sirius, her date. She could already tell that it would be a buddy relationship. Nothing more, nothing less _'Oh well, we can be mean & exchange blackmail on Harry & them. Heh heh heh-'_

Harry then left so that they could more aquatinted with each other. He headed back to the school, or at least that's what he told them. Little did they know was that there were a few people hiding underneath invisibility cloaks inside the pub. In the back corner was Willow, Faith & Harry under one and they ate popcorn or chocolate frogs. Xander & Spike underneath another cloak and finally Wes & Angel were underneath the final one. The vampires ate blood.

Both couples had decided to get their own tables away from each other. Oddly enough Buffy's table was near the hidden friends. Now Sirius being part dog could sense them there but didn't say a word because he figured they had a reason to be spying on the date and sensed they were friends. "So Buffy, what else do you wanna share about yourself?" Buffy thought for awhile and said "Before I answer can you promise not to tell anyone? Not even Remus or Harry, not even Dumbledore! I'm telling you this because Harry trusts you and all the praise I hear from him about you"

He just nodded to tell her that she could go on. "I have been the slayer for a very long time. Some may say for to long. Sine I was 15 to be exact, I'm 22 now. I was in California that whole time. All those 7 years were, interesting. I had the wonderful times and the really crappy ones too but there as many as crappy as there are wonderful, sad enough. My parents got a divorce because… of my father's unfaithfulness and him being an abusive alcoholic. My sister was too young to remember so I'm the only living one to remember. When I moved to Sunnyhell I swore to make better decisions & get grades closer to the beginning of the alphabet. Also get friends that would stay buy my side. I'm glad to say I still have them". Buffy paused to take a sip of her drink and a breath.

"I understand what you went through with having an abusive father, mine was as well. I wasn't the son he wanted, not good enough you could say. When I got to Hogwarts though everything changed, I then became friends with the most amazing people on this earth I have encountered so far. I hope that nobody ever forget's what they did". Harry was very shocked to hear all this about Sirius' blood family. He had never talked about his family, ever.

Buffy was kinda gapping more or less "Wow –chuckle- I didn't realize this conversation would be so serious so soon after meeting you. All we need now is a cemetery". Spike and Angel taken a sip of their blood right before that and had sputtered a little bit. Sirius got a puzzled look upon his face "Ah, as corny as this is I know it's a serious conversation. Because, hey - that's my name!"

They both laughed at the corny joke. Sirius then got a good look at her as she laughed. The way her face had a certain glow to it, like it rarely came out so when it did come out, it lit up the room. He then realized that that was the first time she had smiled during their whole time. "Buffy, why isn't a beautiful, wonderful girl like yourself, in a cemetery like you said?"

The blonde slayer then had a flash of pain in her eyes that NOBODY missed, hidden or not. He then got a look of horror on his face "I'm so sorry, I must have overstepped my line". He then made the move to get up. But she wouldn't let him "No. It just…startled me. That's all. Before I answer that I want to explain what I want. I just want to be friends. We can do pretty bad damage with exchanging blackmail & whatnot". They both got evil looks in their eyes that Harry didn't like at all. Then they did their best evil laugh. "I say friends. So when do we start exchanging?" Sirius asked sitting down and propping himself up by his fists. "We can start whenever you want to. Now to answer your question-"

Suddenly there was an explosion outside and it sounded like a chicken screeching. They both look at each other before following Remus & Anya outside. Remus then snuck back in, without being noticed, and walked right up to them. "You all are VERY lucky that Sirius didn't point out to Buffy that you were here. I owled the twins to send something at a poor innocent chicken so you all could get out of here before they could get back inside". They all did leave, feeling rather guilty for eavesdropping.

**-Next day-**

Buffy was in one of abandoned dungeons with Faith, Katie & Meredith. They were doing talks about interesting kill's on some vampires that they had done. Then the younger brunette then asked "Buffy, how would a vampire be able to attack in broad daylight?"

Faith & Buffy then exchanged a look before saying "Well there was the Gem of Amara, but it was destroyed, why?". The teens then got a sad look on their faces before telling their story "That's how Kerby died. She had been bitten and we weren't able to stake her because we never found her" Katie told. Meredith had been looking downward and finally she looked up with her eyes brimming with tears. She had a hopeful like look on her face "Buffy, can we do the research thing with the watchers? Only them though, we don't want Hermione to freak out knowing a shell of her cousin is out there somewhere". Buffy just nodded and then they went into patrol for the night.

* * *

Post shall be again soon because the other one is already in the edit document thingy.

_~Vixen519_


	11. 10: Getting To Know You

**Ch.10- Getting to know you**

An: As some of you may have figured Katie and Meredith – anyone to do storyline _{ie Kerby and two newbie's briefly in this one_) are mine. Besides that you know the story –heh heh heh. Also proud to say this is my longest chapter to date for this story so enjoy.

Vixangel - "Then to lighten the mood, Ron changed the subject to pranks "oh guys Padfoot & Moony are coming back to Hogwarts!!"- Chapter 7: Bloody Quidditch. It's only every know and then though so there not BACK back, you know? Thnx for the input though! I really appreciate a good review every now and then like that. And don't worry about Bangel - there gonna havea moment soon. I'm writing in the first _new chapter_

JEFF HARDY FAN31- This chapter is for your enthusiasm - and for the many pleases you sent my way.

* * *

Monday at breakfast, there seemed to be odd occurrences to be going on. Most of the Scoobies were not talking to Buffy, since they were feeling guilty about what happened at The Leaky Cauldron and didn't want to risk her finding out that they spied on her date. Buffy just took their silence as they had been up late studying the next baddie or whatever, would fill Anya and herself at the next session so she went to go talk to the newest on the staff so he would not feel so awkward; Oliver. Recently Dumbledore had asked Oliver to take over Madam Hooch's spot with Quidditch since she was taking off for the year for a well deserved vacation as she had never really had one during the chaotic years so now he was part of the staff temporarily. At the Gryffindor table sat the trio plus Ginny along the twins (obviously the rest of the school was there as well but you know what I mean).

They were waiting for Meredith & Katie now so they could talk some more and everyone was getting anxious about where they were at. The girls had been sorted into Gryffindor last night in Dumbledore's office and Hermione was VERY happy about that fact. She had always been a bit sore that the girls here years were so annoying when it came to either Harry or Ron, so knowing neither of them liked the pair was awesome, they both were her age and now in her house! The girls had been up about half the night with Hermione and Ginny in the Common because they were telling them the history on Hogwarts getting information about one another. The guys were not aware they had been up this late but the girls had a feeling this was way Katie and Meredith were running late.

Katie finally showed up about 15 minutes into the meal looked disheveled, "Sorry I was late, _someone_ didn't want to wake up. Meredith will be here in some time soon because she was getting into the shower once I was getting out of it". Hermione could have _sworn_ she heard one the Twins whimper when he heard about the brunette being the shower but she just kept silent.

5 minutes later Oliver came up to the twins and Harry after finishing his talk with Buffy about his years as Quidditch Captain "You guys don't forget to get the team together for training along with recruiting new people for replacing the old people that left year".

The three guys just nodded and continued with their eggs. "Um Hermione, you don't think Meredith got lost. Do you?" Katie asked as she was getting worried. "Why" the bookworm said. "She would have been here by now since that charm you taught her last night reduces her getting ready time by like an hour". Hermione then leaned over Ron and grabbed the Marauder's Map out of his pants pocket which made him blush. She looked over the map and finally spotted her in the Owlery talking with some people's names that she didn't recognize. "We got trouble guys" they then ran up to where Meredith was and saw who she was talking to.

One boy had dusty blonde hair and the other one had strawberry blonde hair with glasses. Katie looked like she was gonna kill someone "Dustin? Jim! What in gods name are you doing here?" she yelled. The three turned and noticed they had company. "Kat, they found us. Nobody had a clue if we were dead like our family". The boys nodded showing she wasn't lying. Harry then had an interesting thought "Then how did you get into here? Who invited you".

Jim then just looked around nervously and had the beginnings of sweat on his forehead Harry noticed but wasn't sure anyone else did as they were all absorbing the facts, "Er, we don't exactly know. We have been looking all over Europe for y'all since that was the last place we got your letter _and_ phone call. Now we aren't exactly sure what to tell everyone"

They all just stood there quietly for a moment, not sure what to say until something happened they didn't expect. The boys turned into Peter Pettigrew & Lucius Malfoy! "Hello Potter. I was wondering, will you be able to save the day now if I did this?" Malfoy asked as he grabbed Katie and apparrated out of the building somehow. Peter tried to do the same but couldn't for some unknown reason, much like how Malfoy Sr. apparrated of there so he transformed into his rat-like self. Unluckily for him though he ran straight into Draco, whom was sending a letter to a newly acquired family member: Tonks. Draco picked him up as he saw everyone run towards him, "Draco, did you see a fat balding rat run by here?". The blonde nodded as he showed them that he had him and they headed to Dumbledore's office.

**-Dumbledore's Office -**

"So let me get this straight, Lucius and Peter posed as old friends of our potentials. They got Meredith in the Owlery talk to her and you all got worried so went to her. When arrived they shortly ran out of the potion thus revealing themselves and taking Katie to most likely Voldemort" The old wizard confirmed as the teens nodded. They had gotten Faith, Wes, Buffy, Spike & Angel into the room so they could know what exactly was going on, where Katie had gone to and get information out of the disgusting Wormtail.

"I feel so stupid for not realizing it wasn't them! I should have known but no…I just HAD to go and get my best bud in danger yet again after everything we have gone through in the past month" Meredith rambled underneath her breath. Buffy heard her and put a hand upon her shoulder, turning her towards her, "Everything's going to be okay. We will get her back, besides; we now have someone to tell us the place where they are now". They then looked over to Peter Pettigrew who was now under a spell so he couldn't escape his cage. "So how about we make this bloody Benedict to talk already?" Draco suggested.

As if summoned, Snape arrived with the truth serum in the cauldron as if freshly made and practically forced it down the nasty rat's throat as he did not want to betray Voldemort! Dumbledore waited till the serum was in him a minute to start the questioning "Where is the campsite for him and when does he plan to attack?" Peter then took a deep breath and spilled his verbal guts "They are at Lord Voldemort's muggle rebirth; Harry was there during the Third Task last year only he has done some remodeling to make it worthy of himself now. He plan's to come here to get the last people for his ceremony. He only had one of them before but she's barely alive. The ceremony is supposed to restore him to his full and youthful self so he can live longer. It will take place on Christmas if our deatheaters calculations are correct".

Buffy then had a question that was burning in her, only Faith knew why she got this look of hope because of the prophetic dream that she had had and it had said that Dawn was alive. The two slayers had been planning on a plan to get her out if she was really still alive. "Who is the girl that he has that you mentioned being barely alive?"

Peter then responded "Your sister Dawn, but after all the stuff we've done to her she'd probably be happier off dead!"

The blonde then went numb as she felt so many emotions go through her at once: happiness, anger, love and depressed again. She was going yell at him but Meredith beat her to it "So did you guy's get some sort of pleasure of torturing her so much? Did any of you beat her? But wait…one girl isn't enough, right? You guy's needed still Kat. Why though is what I'm thinking? She didn't even know she existed until we came here. So she hasn't really had chance to piss him off enough, right? Is she part of the ever-crappy ceremony? Will they all bleed?"

Everyone was now staring at her because she had been able to ask some good questions through her anger-filled rant. The rat then answered "They need your friend because they are related some how, I don't know how as he never felt I privileged enough for that kind of information – it was more of a Bellatrix level information. And how they will all die I don't know that either. He just need's two more people but I don't know who. He just tells us on the day he wants to get them, who they are and what to do with them".

Dumbledore then asked softly into George's ear for him to escort Meredith out of the room and she left willingly without struggle. "Guy's, there is no way we can take her with us when we do save them. She'll go and get herself killed trying to get Katie or avenging her something at this point. She hasn't learned enough in training with Buffy and I!" Faith pointed out once they had left the room. "Then we will go, we can handle them, and Draco is our key!" Ron exclaimed startling half the room. He now had all of their attention as he started to say his plan.

**-In the hallway-**

George had absolutely no clue what to do. _'Good job Weasley, the girl that you have liked since she got here is crying and you are clueless. And just standing here like a bloody moron is not helping out'_ he thought. The pranking freak then did the first thing his brain could mange to think of; hug her. She then froze and looked up at him very confused _'Why in frilly heck is he hugging me? Do I really look THAT pathetic right now?_'. George then made eye contact and saw her confusion so he backed away from the hug "Err… sorry about that. I'll…". But surprising him and herself, she wouldn't let him out of the hug "It's okay. That's what I needed, thing's have just gotten so crazy lately & I let myself bottle up it all up"

"Why don't I take you back to the Common Room? It is a big school & I doubt you have learned you way around this soon. You might get lost and there aren't many people around since its Christmas Break, so if you did get lost there would be trouble" George suggested. He then offered his arm with a cheesy smile and she took it.

**-Riddle's House-**

Dawn sat in her chains in serious pain from what she still believed was her head to toes. She had no clue on how long she had been the dungeon like basement, which almost reminded her of the time when Buffy was in her junior year and Drusilla captured her for burning her dollies or something stupid like that. For all she knew it could have been at least a year since it defiantly felt like it at least with all the torture they had done to her with their damn wands.

While she was considering a death request to Malfoy had come back with a teenage girl that was blonde trying to scratch at him but he put some spell on her so she went stiff as a board. "What news do you have for me? And why isn't Wormtail with you?" the freaky guy in the robe with red eyes whom she only assumed was the 'Dark Lord' asked. The deatheater then got quite the look on his face "Potter and his friend's captured him in his animagus form. My lame excuse of a son got him while he was trying to run away from them from what I saw"

The Dark Lord slammed his fist into the arm of his chair and then looked over to the girl "Hello, Katie is it? I do believe that's the name your mother gave you. Speaking off how is she?" Katie then got a look of disgust "How did you know my mom? Did you ask her to the Prom or something and she turned you down and have been crying ever since? It sure as hell explains your nasty-ass eyes"

Dawn was laughing so hard that she thought her bladder would explode. However the dark lord wasn't amused as he soon silenced her body from the shortly enjoyed laughter and then responded "I just LOVE the respect you have for me. Let me reintroduce myself I am Lord Voldemort, your grandfather"

Katie then fainted at the ugliness that is her grandfather. He then ordered "Put her next to the key. We still need the slayer & the boy". Dawn watched all of this in silence, well minus when Katie mocked him then Tom turned and looked at her. He looked over her for a second and did the cruciatus curse. Then Dawn's world fell into darkness.

**-Supper 2 days later-**

Only the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Oliver & Meredith were in the Great Hall. The twins STILL didn't trust the young Malfoy yet. "I am willing to kill the thing called my father or arrange for him to meet it. Your family is richer then me now, believe me when I say I want all of the lot – deatheaters - dead" He said darkly. Fred was looking into his eyes the whole time & saw that he was infact very serious "Okay, he means it, the eyes tell you everything. How else do you think McGonagall catches us?"

Meredith & George then went back to their own conversation that they were having. For the past couple of days they had been talking about their pasts. Where they had been to, what they'd seen and etceteras. "I went down to Mexico once but that is it. Then Katie's & my families got invited to Europe and we weren't about to give that trip up, especially since it was free. Both of our families weren't exactly the richest people on the planet you could say" Meredith told him. Nobody noticed yet on how close the 2 were becoming as of yet; it was rather cute actually. This worked out for George because this was his job for the plan. He was to distract her as much as possible so she couldn't see what was really going on.

All the adults were already gone to start part one of the plan and Draco would be joining them after supper. The adults there at Hogwarts were Dumbledore, Giles & Snape. They had decided those 3 would stay because a) Albus could protect the school, and b) Giles and Snape were both deatheaters long ago but turned and would know what entrances they would most likely use.

Meanwhile the kids were relaxing because that was all they could do for the moment since they could not do anything else. After they were all finished eating Draco slipped out unnoticed by the others.

"Alright ladies this the part of the evening where we all split up off onto our own" George pronounced after they all finished eating their meal.

Ginny, Hermione and Meredith all looked over at the guys more or less confused. What were they planning at a time like this?

"Gin, you are with Harry obviously so behave like the good girl I know you have somewhere within yourself –smack- Oi no need for that sis! Meredith is with George to prank us when we least expect most likely"

"You know it Ron!" He laughed while summoning a bag from the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Ron, what about the two of us?" Hermione asked softly while holding his arm gently.

"That's a surprise! Where you all are going and what you are doing is! Enjoy your evenings" Before departing though each of the guys grabbed something out of the bag the girls could not quite see.

- - - - - - - - -

"Ron whatever are we doing up in the Astronomy Tower? We could get into a lot of trouble if we get caught!"

"Hermione you ARE aware that anyone who would give us detention is away from the school or asleep right now? Or did you not think I would not get permission to come up here? Because apparently you can do that on holiday now according to Dumbledore" he pronounced kind of smugly.

She then got a closer look at the classroom which she had not been in since the day she stomped out that horrid day. It was now draped in moonlight, starlight and candlelight. Ron must have done the last while she had been standing outside waiting to 'making sure the coast was clear'. She also noticed that the usual seats amongst the room were not there but one loveseat like pillow was near a window with an amazing of the sky which her Weasley was now sitting.

"Hermione are you going to stand there all day or join me here?" as he patted the spot next to him.

The once bushy haired girl went over to him and noticed something sparkle in his hand but when he noticed her eyes go to his hand he quickly put his hands in his pocket.

"Ron what is in your hand? Whatever it is I won't laugh I would never do that"

"Sorry it is just I am very nervous about the gift I have for you. You know how sensitive I am about my family not having money like at all. So I have been saving this money since I was very young and working a job as well in a muggle job. I knew in a way the gift would always go to you so it made me work harder for you"

He held it out for her to see completely and it took her breath away. It was, from the looks of sterling silver on a cable chain and at the center of it was a heart swirled into a rose. She didn't know how else to thank him but a kiss which he gladly took.

- - - - - - - - -

"George, what are you doing? And why do I need a blindfold for this?"

"I just want you to be surprised is all! I'll take it off when we get there" He informed her with a smirk.

When they entered the room it looked like it did back they still practiced for Dumbledore's Army. However within moment's he let the room meld into what she needed most and it was soon much smaller. From the looks of it a bed room considering the large queen-sized bed in one corner with ruby red covers and dashes of gold sewn into it. The frame was green with a plum see-through sheet streaming amongst the poles also had gold hints. Next to the bed was a green bench seat with hand-painted roses, three going in different angles. There were matching pieces to the bench as he turned his head and saw cabinets just the same color and roses sitting on the sides of a very large wooden desk-top. It had lots of papers, books, picture frames, some tiaras and some muggle items his father would go nuts over!

It was then George recalled she was still wearing the blind-fold! "Oh were here now!"

As the blind came off she blinked twice at the sudden light exposure. Then suddenly her eyes began to tear up at seeing the room, "George, how'd you bring me here?"

"What is this place to you? The Room of Requirement just shows you what you need most, like if you need a restroom as Dumbledore has told Harry it'll be a restroom. So this is apparently what you need most" He informed but asked.

"This is my room back home. Katie, Kerby and I would hang out here all the time it seems. We'd watch movies, spend the night, talk about boys – do everything basically!"

It was while saying this he noticed the pictures of her with Katie and a red-head whom he then realized was her late friend. It held smiling faces while they were at a muggle school and in the background a locker filled with books and pictures as well.

"I know this time is rough for you currently but just so you know I am going to be here for you, we all are. But if you need somebody to talk to about slaying or things like this – just come and get me. It's no trouble at –"

And at that she cut him off with a kiss.

- - - - - -

"Checkmate!"

"No you can't do that move Ginny!"

"Harry, believe me when I know chess. Ron is my brother and he _is_ the champion after all. Remember your first year incident – so I win"

"No I do" And with that he began to tickle her.

"Oh Harry –hehe hehe – STOP – hehe hehe – shirt moving up – hehe hehe – can't breathe" Was all she could out.

He finally decided to let up on her 'torture' and pulled her into his lap happily "I've decided instead of tickling you I shall make you my prisoner for your loss of chess"

"Harry, now your just being silly!" as she swatted away his hand from her bum as he tried to grab it and then again with the other hand.

"Am I being 'silly' now?" he then pulled out a necklace that had a little ball resembling a quidditch ball on it.

"If that's a bludger on that necklace then yes" stating deadpanned.

He laughed out loud, "I forget you don't know jewelry like other girls. It's locket Ginny! However this isn't your average locket, it can hold photos. I originally got it from a muggle shop but then took it to a shop in Hogsmeade to make it so one of our photos can be put in it. The particular locket can hold 6 photos"

He opened it up at its clasp and soon some folds came out. It held a family photo from when they all went to Egypt to see her brother on one. Then one of her with Hermione studying together, okay it was them painting each other's nail with their homework on the floor. Then one caught her eyes, it was Harry and her back when they first met at Platform 9 ¾. And then the one next to it was a more recent one with them kissing at the lake.

"Oh Harry it's wonderful! How did you get our first one though?"

"I just showed the memory when getting the locket 'magic-fied' and they made it a photo for me. It really amazes me from time to time what some workers will do for me."

And with that she followed in Hermione's and Meredith's steps by kissing her man.

* * *

If you want to see them:

Hermione's necklace - Sterling Silver Heart And Rose Necklace by SilverBin search on Amazon. com

Ginny's necklace - Sterling Silver 1" (26 mm) Photo Ball, Locket For Six Pictures by Sabrina Silver search on Amazon. com

_~Vixen519_


	12. 11: Save Teenagers but Dont Get Captured

**Ch11- Mission: Save the teenager's but don't get captured while at it**

AN: For all of you that are still reading this even though you stay silent and are just alerting the story - yes you.

**

* * *

  
**

**-Near Riddle's Place-**

Buffy, Faith, McGonagall & Willow all slept in one tent while Angel, Spike, Xander & Wes slept in another one. Hagrid got his own tent though seeing as he was part giant. All of them were awaiting Draco's arrival so they could attack the now castle-like peninsula. The two slayers, souled vampires & Willow had heard the screams coming from the depths of the house that was about two football fields away from them. Sometimes they could distinguish whose scream and others were harder which was making them want to get the fight started already.

As they were asleep, this is why they never heard the deatheaters coming towards the girls' tent. They put a sleeping charm so none of the women could hear them come and take one of them. But the cloaked men never put a charm upon the guys' tent so when Angel & Spike heard something they went and investigated. All the vampires saw were some figures holding a bag while heading back towards the house. "Why do I have the feeling that those aren't the groceries they have?" Spike asked Angel. They then went to go wake the girls up when they realized who the deatheaters had taken: Buffy!!

**-Hogwarts-**

All the Gryffindor boys were all sleeping downstairs in the Common Room because they were exhausted & decided to sleep there incase somebody broke in, which was rare incident but happened none the less. But they had forgotten the minor factor that they had left their wands in their cloaks, which were on their girlfriends (or potential girlfriends) who were asleep in their own rooms. So when their own group of deatheaters suddenly attacked them all they could do was fistfight. They were all knocked into a world of darkness.

The next morning the girl's got up very happy because it was Christmas and had boy's who loved/liked them. So they headed down to meet them and wish them a 'Merry Christmas' what they saw shocked them a lot. The twins had almost matching bruises all over their bodies Harry's glasses were broken yet again & his nose bleeding still. Ron's arm was bending in a direction that suggested it was VERY broken. Ginny & Hermione immediately pulled out their wands and woke them up

"Please tell me that was a bloody nightmare Harry" Ron said groggily. The severely beaten boys then took a look around the room & discovered that it had not been a dream. The whole room was very trashed even more then after when they won a match against Slytherin "Oy, where's Oliver at?" After Fred's comment they looked all over the room for dear Scottish boy but didn't find him. They even looked on the Marauder's Map, but didn't find him. Hermione was beginning to panic "So you mean he was with all of you when you got slammed?" They nodded "I think we need to go and join the adults now because if they are getting us in here, then they must have taken somebody from their group because nobody messes with Gryffindor's, nobody".

**-Camp near Riddle's-**

"So you're telling me she's gone. Oh bloody hell!" Draco exclaimed after everyone told him what had happened over night. Everyone had now woken up & was wondering what to do. They had 9 hours left until Voldemort could his ceremony. It had to be done when the moon was out and high according to the information Wormtail told them.

"So now we have to save her, Dawn & Katie now. Not bad, right? I mean it could be worse," Faith said trying to brighten the situation somehow. Then a group of brooms came from above them & landed. It was the twins, Meredith, Harry, Ginny, Hermione & Ron. Willow then turned towards Faith and exclaimed "Faith, I think you totally jinxed it because they have 'we have even crapier news' looks".

Once all the teens were off the brooms George told them what happened "They came to the school & took Oliver. We thought Buffy would know… wait, where is she?" Spike then told them that she was taken as well. Then something scary snapped in Meredith. Her eyes then glowed like fire for a few seconds. Only Willow caught her "Meredith, can you come with me to get something. You know what they say, safety in number's"

She nodded & walked with Willow to the tent. "Yeep, this is definitely one of our crappiest Christmas but this is one of the curses of being apart of the Scooby gang". Xander joked to lighten the tension. It only made half of them laugh though. A few moments later Willow & the brunette potential returned. Everyone was silent for a moment while they prayed or thought on what they were about to do.

**-3 PM inside **-

Buffy awoke to find herself in chains and noticed her wrists were absolutely killing her with lack of circulation! She could also tell her hair was wet from what felt like blood but could not investigate without a mirror. 'Gee this is familiar…. there so has to be a psychotic guy behind this' she thought as she looked around & saw Katie, Oliver & a very beat up brunette that was Dawn if here eyes told her correctly.

"Hey Buffy, I probably don't look my best, huh?" When her sister spoke her voice was hoarse from all the screaming in pain she had done over the months. Katie & Oliver then noticed Buffy was there. Oliver's face fell then because Buffy was one of the big parts of Ron's plan. The two just exchanged a look that the teenage girls caught.

Before they could say anything else the door to the room banged opened as Voldemort and some deatheaters walked in. "Ah Good Afternoon victims – Oo sorry SOON to be victims... did you sleep well? Actually that doesn't matter since I am going to kill you in give or take 9 hours" Tom informed but mocked at the same time.

"So how is the ceremony gonna go down exactly? I just wanna know so when my friends bring me back from whatever it is I can do the same thing to you" Buffy quipped. The dark lord then walked up to her and slammed her into the wall that was jagged with glass. "And what makes you think you'll be able to come back? I am sucking the life out of all four of you…. I'll live for quite a long time if you're trying to do the calculations" He hissed while they squinted up their faces as one as if counting in their heads to calculate his lifespan.

He got closer and closer to her face as he spoke. He then closed his eyes and focused on it seemed, to observe her. Nobody said a word for a few moments so when he suddenly opened his eyes and let her go it startled them. "You got the wrong slayer! This one is not useful. She came back wrong as one would say" he then paused for a moment as if he was thinking on what to do now.

"But since you got her anyway take her to my chambers" He barked. Once they had left the remaining people began to panic. It took Katie what seemed like forever to remember her link with Meredith they had set up incase they were attacked again. 'Mer? It's me Kit-Kat. Well bad news, Volde-basterd got the wrong slayer. He will most likely go for Faith but there's a very small chance he'll go for you as… well you know. But at the moment he has Buffy being taken to his room or whatever. He was given off the wanting her vibe. So hope & pray nothing happens'. She then closed the link before he figured out what she was up to.

**-Outside-**

They were planning on what to do when Meredith got the message. Her eyes went glassy like then went back to normal." Uh guy's, Katie just sent me some even graver news. Dear Voldie has Buffy in his room and is trying to…interlock with her. It ends up they got the wrong slayer. They'll most likely come back for Faith but there is like a 5% chance that they could be coming for me but seeing as he doesn't know I'm a potential not likely"

Angel then cussed in what seemed like Gaelic but was ignored when Spike asked, "What can we do now?" Nobody answered since nobody knew

**-1 hour before the ceremony in Voldemort's chambers-**

His robes now uncovered him so you could actually see his face now which kind of took Buffy by surprise. He looked much younger then she had imagined, maybe it was the whole voice thing that threw her. His hair was dark and that just reminded her of Angelus almost because the whole evil thing and wanting to kill her.

He had actually tied her down to the bedpost and feet were hexed to stay down. Buffy was starting to panic as he made his way towards the bed in his silky jade boxers. He was looking with a dangerous look with a look in his eye she did NOT like at all, it reminded her all to much of everything that had gone on between Spike and herself all to recently.

"My dear, there is nothing you have to worry about at the moment. Nothing can harm you, well actually on my command or the flick of my wrist that can change" he said as he made her drink some blood red wine.

"Psh, yeah right. I'm currently tied down by a dark wizard who seems like he's trying to seduce me so he can just get some. So there's where I get the freaking out," Buffy said while looking into his eyes. Well to say that made him angry is an understatement. He flung the glass of wine above the bedpost making some of it hit her forehead so it was now dripping blood upon her forehead. He then pinned her suddenly further into the, what she would in normal circumstances consider comfortable bed.

"You shouldn't make me angry slayer. It will just make things worse for the both of us". She then got really scared but tried to hide it as she asked, "What are you planning to do with me?" He then leaned in & hovered above her face barely an inch from her lips "All of your worst nightmares". Her pupils then widened "Nightmares? I have no-"

Tom Riddle then cut her off with a passionate kiss as she tried to shove him off but her efforts were little to the Dark Lord who had much power over her.

**-Meanwhile -**

All the teens, Angel, Spike, Faith & Xander had dark robes on to make them look like deatheaters as per idea from Xander. Faith, Angel, Ginny & George went down one hallway that was split into 3. Xander, Meredith, Ron & Willow went into the middle one. Spike, Hermione, Draco & Harry went down the last one. They had all decided that Hagrid & Wes guard camp.

**-Dungeon-**

"THE LEAST Y'ALL COULD DO IS GIVE US A FREAKING LAST MEAL!" Katie yelled at the guards out side of the room. Voldemort had set all the other guards up there but the 2 strongest ones were of course with them. And it seemed that Katie, Dawn & Oliver were very hungry after not having nutrition for some amount of time. One of the guards was about to reply when he passed out from a great amount of pain.

"Wow, you lot are certainly hopeless. Asking for a last meal and not thinking we were on our way to save you. Shame on you" Spike jokingly mocked from the other side of the door. Hermione then cursed the door off of its hinges & they all walked in. Katie & Oliver looked very happy to see them. "Potter, you tell the others you had to save me & I'll never talk to you again" Oliver threatened. Harry just nodded & opened his chains with a mutter of a spell.

Once Hermione let Dawn out, the key walked up to a weary Spike & punched him with all of her strength. "That was for making Buffy's past year so crappy" she exclaimed. She then went and introduced herself to the others.

Draco went to help Katie and opened her locks. He then noticed all the cuts on her arms that were slightly faded and some bruises "Who did this". His voice was very cool. She then replied "Your father I think he said. They did the crush curse or whatever it's called". She then walked towards the others but tripped on something, Draco caught her around the waist when he saw her falling. The two stared into each other's eyes for a few good seconds until Spike interrupted them by saying "Ahem, I believe that we need to get you lot out of here before Voldemort comes around to collect $200". They all ran through the place until they escaped successfully and were at the campsite. Draco put Katie on a broom with Fred while Oliver was with Dawn. The four flew back to Hogwarts and only Draco was prepared with his wand "Let's go kick some Deatheater butt".

**-The hallway near Tom's room-**

Faith, Angel, Ginny & George had been walking for awhile & hadn't seen a thing since they had split off from the others at the hallway intersection. That is until they heard "Please… stop it… get off…" the person cried.

"Does that sound like a spur of the 'end of the world' moment to anyone else besides me?" George questioned. They then followed the voice until they reached a creepy set of doors. At the top of the doors were two snakes intertwining and hissing almost at anyone not welcome. They kicked the door down to see a very shocking sight: Voldemort was on top of Buffy. The slayer was now unconscious and Tom had a very pissed off look on his face. He started talking in parselmouth but Ginny did too thanks to a potion Harry mixed her so the snake got confused and just slithered off.

He then turned and looked at the young Weasley "Ah, Ginerva. How are you? I hope you didn't miss me too much now?" The only thing covering himself and Buffy was the bed sheet the group could tell from the material. Before Ginny could do anything Angel had tackled him and was hitting him with all of his might. The Weasley's that were with them then put a body bind on the Dark Lord. Faith then pulled out her staked and slew him. The adults then just stood there in anger & shock. Ginny then muttered a spell that automatically dressed Buffy again for her decency. They all left the room in silence as Angel pickedup his slayer and carried her out_._

_

* * *

_Shall post again when the time arrives - job just picked up again, srry. Hope this wasn't TOO dark, especially the last part. And don't worry I shall stop picking on Buffy now its part of my plan for Bangel :D and soon we shall figure what the new potentials deal is /are. Yes something IS going on with them and no they are NOT evil so throw me your theories.....

~_Vixen519_


	13. 13: Merry Christmas

_**CH 12- Merry Christmas?**_

Angel took Buffy to the location they decided to take her back to and George was there waiting for them. The pranking freak did not expect them so suddenly when they came upon them with their disheveled appearances "What happened?"

The souled vampire's eyes then got even, if possible darker "Just take her back to the school & we will send for you once we need you"

George then mounted his broom and got the unconscious slayer as he took off into the sunset. Angel headed back in and saw that the fight had already started and it seemed that everyone had a 'partner'. Fred had Harry, Xander with Willow and Meredith while they all took care of the deatheaters. Spike and Ron were also helping Willow and Meredith in case somebody wanted to sneak up on the two while they weren't looking so as to throw a curse at the unlucky sods. Faith and Hermione were doing the same for Xander and Fred while throwing curses too. Draco than came up to Angel "Hey, yeah it seems that you have me as your partner while we 'tag-team it' as Xander puts it". It was then when Angel vamped out and got a look that Angelus would be VERY proud of as he stomped off into battle with Draco following him only assuming that meant he was going to work with him.

**-Meanwhile at Hogwarts**-

Dumbledore was now in the Hospital Wing looking at the multiple patients which he thought to himself was quite an occurrence during this type of thing or year. Katie, Oliver, Dawn & Buffy slept peacefully as they were being guarded. Giles & Snape stood there too as their hate for the Dark Lord grew even more. Then abruptly Dawn woke up moaning "Uh…where the heck am I?"

Giles' eyes then lit up as he ran up and hugged her softly as he was aware that she was filled with many bruises. After a few moments of the embrace Dawn asked awkwardly "Uh Giles…I need some air so can you…?" He loosened the grip and straightened himself before answering her "Well you're at Hogwarts which is a wizarding school in England. Buffy, Willow, Xander & Anya have been here for the past five months. Willow is no longer…curvy as you put once when we all found out. Angel teaches here as well, he actually co-teaches with your sister. Just last month Faith & Wesley came after she 'got released' from jail and she is cool with everyone".

Dawn's eyes went wide "So Willow has a boyfriend? That's cool. So wait a second…what is the date of today?"

"The same year that you were taken but it is Christmas as of now. I am the headmaster here, or as Xander put it 'principal dude'. You can call me Professor Dumbledore. The man next to Professor Giles is Professor Snape" the old man introduced. Dawn looked at the two men she was introduced carefully as she shook their hands. She was silent for a moment before saying to Snape "You must be Willow's boyfriend or whatever"

He got a sneer "You could say that and be correct"

She just nodded her head and asked "So how many more people do I get to meet? It's not like a LOAD of people because I don't do well in groups"

The three men quickly counted and thought of something to say "Well seven more give or take. You have already met Katie & Oliver due to the nasty business of Voldemort's. You will meet the rest of them afterwards if the battle goes the way we want it too. For now though just wait here while Buffy is being transported back".

The young brunette then got a priceless confused look as she said "What and…what?"

**-Riddle's-**

**Thud**. _One down…just about dozen more to go'_ Ron thought after knocking someone unconscious. All the other deatheaters that they had defeated had been stupified and got locked into this invisible cage thing that they had managed to somehow get. Ron looked over at Draco and realized whom the blonde male was fighting. '_He can handle him…hopefully. Right now I have to deal with my own slime ball'_ Ron thought as he landed a punch into a persons face. He had taken his last one now and saw Spike was having a little trouble with his oddly enough so he went to go help him.

Faith was doing all the physical fighting while Hermione as doing the cursing upon them. Fred & Harry were doing an amazing job as well. They literally were fighting back to back. When they wanted to switch the other would yell the word & flip over each other. George & Xander though were doing the funniest thing possible: mocking ALL their victims. George had managed to bring back some of the prank supplies. So he would throw a candy in their mouth and the next second they would be a chicken! Once they were the little bird the pair would stun them. Meredith meanwhile herself was too doing a great job. Willow was doing a protection spell upon the whole group & kept doing so it wouldn't wear off.

Draco was currently fighting somebody he couldn't tell who it was, yet. The suddenly they revealed themselves "What Draco? No hug for your father?"

Then the younger Malfoy saw only red, next thing either knew one of the unforgivables was cast on the elder of the two and past out after a few good seconds. Angel went up to him then and said "Is he dead or what? If not he gets a 'go to jail card' like to oh say Azkaban?"

The battle was over for now, Voldemort was dead. But not all of his dear deatheaters were it was just a matter of time before they would try to bring him back yet again. For now though the good guys rested until the ministry got there 20 minutes later. They took the dark lord's servants in magical cuffs to Azkaban and every one else went back to Hogwarts.

Almost everyone went to the Hospital Wing but only Meredith and George went to the Common Room. She felt numb with shock of everything that had happened so far, she had only got one bump the entire battle which was fairly well. George was still worried about what had happened with her the other day at the campsite and was staying with her. Sure she wasn't telling him what her and Willow's little pow-wow said but he wasn't going anywhere and now thing's between them were getting tense.

"Do you want me to help you up to your room?" George suddenly asked her breaking the eerie silence. She had trouble walking but had refused to go to The Hospital Wing for some strange reason. She just shook her head & immediately fell asleep as if some one had placed a spell upon her. He simply picked her up and carried her up to her own bed where she slept somewhat calmly. George knew that she'd sleep calmly after a day like today but had been ordered not to tell anyone about what he saw happen with Meredith earlier that day. He wasn't planning on telling anyone something he _really_ didn't understand a lot, he still found it odd he'd been the only one who actually SAW what happened to her eyes. Everyone else had forgotten or didn't see because of the angle she was at, which was just aggravating him now. Especially since her and Willow wouldn't explain what the heck was going at the moment!

**-Hospital Wing-**

Only Dawn and Oliver had awoken so far while the slayer and potential still hadn't. Faith had briefly told the others what had gone done in Tom's room before and how he was dead now. George had arrived, told everyone that Meredith had been drained of all of her energy & would come visit in the morning. Soon though it was about midnight and most of the people who were still in the wing were about to drop so Albus made everyone who wasn't a patient leave so they could get some good rest. They so willingly obliged and nothing else happened until about 2 hours later. Katie & Buffy finally awoke a little confused "Um, I'm guessing since were in this infirmary thing we are having another one of those off Christmases!"

Buffy shrugged a little because she was a little bit groggy "I have had worse…I think. Right now I can't remember much of last night but the worst one I remember is when Angel tried to commit suicide and the first was all behind it. But he got saved by the higher powers so that was a good part"

Katie got wide eyes "He what?!? The First - Did they like show him past victims or _really_ bad fashion statements he'd rather forget?"

This made the older blonde chuckle as she nodded, but before she could respond Madam Pomfrey finally heard her patients "Oh Dear, do you two remember anything of what happened?"

Buffy tried to look over her memories once more and it was then it hit her "My bad…this **is** my worst Christmas". She got sad smiles from the two other women right before Madam Pomfrey gave them their sleeping potions so as to have a sleepless night.

The next morning George awoke with a slight pain in his shoulder from sleeping funny on it while he was in the chair next to Meredith's bed. He had stayed next to her bed all night long and she had slept to his knowledge, peacefully. He didn't really mind sleeping in the chair but now he slipped into the bed & watched her sleeping. The two were like that for awhile but he really did not mind as long as he knew she was alright. He thought about the other time they did something like this in the Room of Requirement and hoped she wouldn't get startled. After all that afternoon she was fine with lying on the bed talking to him face to face and hoped she would be alright this morning. 15 minutes later she stirred and was finally awake with his face kinda right in front of her. She blinked a little bit before realizing he was really there and let out a squeal and wrapped her arms around him. Of course this put a smile on his face "I'll take that as you were worried about me…am I right?"

She just gave him a mock glare but then smiled with a mischievous look. The two then kissed as they spotted one magical mistletoe that his brother and himself had set up around school had found its way into her room. The two however were oblivious to Hermione & Ginny staring down the two for waking them and they cleared their throats. Then the two separated very embarrassed as Hermione said "Next time George bring Harry & Ron and that won't happen".

Then all of them laughed and that's how Harry and Ron found them a few minutes later. The guys shrugged and just left for breakfast while shaking their heads. Awhile later after tossing George out so they could dress Meredith told them to go on because she had something she needed to do real quickly. The two Gryffindor's nodded as she left to go see Katie & Buffy. On the way she ran into the elder brunette slayer, Faith "Hey - You headed to the Hospital place as well?"

She nodded and they went to see their blonde counter parts. So far all the slayers at Hogwarts had connected real well, herself and Faith patrolled together a lot of the time leaving Katie to Buffy occasionally they switched patrol partners but for the most part stayed with one another. So the two went down their together and when they where about to open the door Buffy & Katie came out. Meredith slipped into a hug with the two blonde slayers before slipping into the Hospital Wing, before they noticed she had left she had already come back out licking her lips. Faith, before she could ask what Meredith had done in the Hospital Wing, then noticed the look on her fellow sister slayers asked "Whoa…what else happened? Cuz last time I checked I knew all the crappy info"

Katie then replied "Nasty potions & creepy grandpas basically sum it up"

The four 'sisters' then laughed as they looped arms and headed down to the Great Hall.

**-Potions Hall-**

Willow was wandering around the hallway trying to find Severus' room entrance but just couldn't find it. She had found it once before by accident when trying to get to the Room of Requirement place and they had gotten to have some fun, well at least she did. The red-headed Wicca had been looking for at least an hour and was slowly growing tired of not finding it. She hadn't been to his room in a while and couldn't remember where the door was hidden. She sighed in frustration.

"Looking for me?" Snape suddenly whispered into her ear huskily and placed small kisses upon her neck. This made her smile and she turned around so she could face him while he held her. The couple had not been able to spend much time together because of all the trouble recently. They had not been able to touch each other since…well a long time for them, too long for the potions master. Now they were able to catch up "No, I was looking for the other devilishly handsome potions master"

"It's too bad we can't do this long because I have to do this research thing with Meredith", She was pouting, eyes cast low

"You better go then before I get that prodding lip of yours begging for me to take it as my own" While he told her he had quiet a mischievous look.

"Hey now, I didn't say I didn't have time for smoochies with you" she defended herself. They then smiled and then had a passionate kiss. They continued to do so until she actually had to go and meet Meredith in the library.

"Mere! Are you ok after our talk from the other day? I know after first finding out your potential if rough but now this –"

Her eyes were red and beginning to tear and she grabbed Willow by the arms, "Willow you don't understand – this answers many thing's I have needed to know why happened over the years. Yeah it's a little to X-men for my standards but at least I know what's wrong and we can figure out how to fix it!"

"You do know that this isn't something to fix, that's a side effect to that which I think is rather odd and the others are going to find out eventually along with you faking being a potential, which I'm not quite sure HOW you did that by the way and actually being an elemental"

"Say what Red?"

The pair turned around to see Buffy, Faith, Angel and Spike all standing there with their jaws dropped.

"Hehe uh Merry Christmas guys?"

* * *

So I WAS going to post this the week of Christmas but I was in the hospital that entire week all the way until New Years, yeah it sucked. Got the stitches to prove it! But here's your new chapter to bide you over to next month - I gotta work people(!) - and y'all deal with this revelation. Plus what are Buffy and Faith gonna do now that's there's only ONE potential?!?!?! And why didn't Giles tell them because you_ know_ he knew! And what's the "side effect" Mere is talking about with Willow?

Here's what's to come in the next chapter:

- Katie yelling at Mere in the Great Hall

- Draco shows us the Slytherin Common Room

- Spike and Angel spy on the Slayer and her patrolee

- Someone making out in the Astronomy Tower, again **-author giggles-**

This next chapter is the LAST one, after this it's all new stuff so if you've read it before under the old post prepaire yourself for awesomeness! See you soon,

_~Vixen519_


End file.
